Reunited under the sea
by AngiAN
Summary: (Sequel of "The key an the cage") After his nightmare in Columbia ended, Elizabeth disappeared from Marc's life and he was losing hope to see her again. But he has another chance to find her... a chance that will take him into another nightmare. - Rated M for violence and bad language.
1. Chapter 1: 2 years

**As I promised, you have the sequel here! I published the new story quickly as I had in mind the first chapter that is a little introduction that will help to introduce the main plot. Don't expect big things about it... anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_'Prote__ct her... Protect her...' – whispered a voice inside my head as I ran with all my heart through the long bridge that was suspended in the sky. I didn't know how long I was running but I had to find her before my enemies could reach her. I had to keep her safe. I looked back and saw that my enemies were approaching. Damn...I couldn't fight them, they were too many. All I could do was run... and find her. I kept running and I saw a figure at the end. I tried to discover who it was and then my eyes widened._

_'ELIZABETH!' - I ran as fast as I could and I approached to her who wasn't looking at me. Finally I found her... I had to put her safe... I had... Suddenly I heard a shot behind me and the bullet passed close to my head. I watched with wide eyes as the bullet moved forward and... - 'No… NO! ELIZABETH, CAREFUL!'_

_Too late. The bullet hit his back and she fell to the ground. I ran to Elizabeth desperately and knelt beside her. A pool of blood had begun to form under her body and panic invaded me. I took her in my arms and when I turned her, saw her eyes empty, lifeless. _

_'N-no... no... Please, don't die...' - I muttered crying. _

_'I'm disappointed, Marc.' - I looked up and saw Ethan ... and his look was pure disappointment. - 'You really disappoint me. You just had one mission.'_

_'I-I've tried! I was about to reach her...'- I tried to say. Ethan kept repeating that I had disappointed him over and over again and I covered my ears. My head was going to explode... He had to stop... _

_'Stop... STOP!'_

* * *

I woke up abruptly and looked around nervously. I was in my room... they were no enemies, nor Ethan and Elizabeth. It was only a nightmare... another one. I ran a hand over my face and noticed I was covered in cold sweat. I tried to calm my breathing and lied again on the bed.

Since my adventure in Columbia ended and I had returned to home, I started having nightmares. All them about what I suffered... and what I had done. It had been 2 years and since that day, sleep has been really difficult. Rarely I've been able to spend a night in peace and was very hard... My mother, the only one who was aware of what I had suffered, suggested that maybe I should talk with my dad or a psychologist but I refused. I didn't want to go through therapy, antidepressants and sleeping pills... I prefer be buried at sea than suffer all that again. I took the key of Elizabeth's tower that was in the nightstand and turned it between my fingers, sawing the two drawings. It was the only thing that helped me to keep a minimal hope that someday I'll see her again... but too much time had passed.

I saw that the light of the sun was starting to enter through the window and decided to get up. I needed a boxing session in the gym and use all my energy for a while. I went to the bathroom which was next to my room and washed my face. When I looked in the mirror, gave a long sigh. My hair had grown and now it was a blond tangled mass. I also had thin stubble but I was too lazy to shave it. Well, I was too lazy to fix my appearance. There were small dark circles under my eyes, reflection of the nightmares that I had suffered almost every night. I left the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen, where my mother was preparing breakfast.

'Good morning.' - Said with a warm smile while preparing coffee. She had light brown hair and green eyes (I inherited them), and I wasn't lying when I say she was the best mother in the world. With all what happened to me, although it sounded impossible, she always had been supporting me.

'Morning...' - I said softly and gave a long yawn as I sat at the table.

'You had another nightmare, right?' – she asked worriedly and gave a long sigh. - 'Maurice, I'm not kidding. You should talk to your father. '

'If I talk with him, he'll send me directly to a psychologist and I won't go through that again.'

'It's been two years and since Eth... since he's not here, I haven't see you so bad.'

'I know, I just... need more time.' - I said wearily and my mother gave me a cup of coffee with some toasts.

'You say that every time I mention this and, again, it's been two years. At least since you started the boxing lessons with Pierre, seems you have improved a little.'

'Therefore I'll go straight to the gym as soon as I finish breakfast.'

'With this cold?' - said raising an eyebrow.

"We are at -10 degrees. That's 11 degrees more than yesterday.'- said shrugging and my mother sighed.

'Wrap up well. I don't want you to catch a cold.'

'I'm 21 years old. I know very well what I have to do.'- replied a little annoyed and my mother let out a small laugh.

'It was a joke, silly.' - gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to the sink to wash dishes. This time I sighed and I finished my breakfast.

* * *

'All right. We finished for today.'- said Pierre as dried the sweat with a towel. He was a good friend of my father and he was a boxer. Knowing that and my problems for sleep, I asked if I could train with him. That could help to use all my energy and maybe the fatigue would help me to sleep better... maybe.

'Can I have some more training?' - I asked as I recovered my breath. The exercise was the only thing that could help me to feel good.

'Sure. You can use one of the bags. Now if you excuse me, I have a few matters to attend to.'

'Sure.' - He gave me a pat on the back and jumped down of the ring to leave the room. I also got out of the ring and walked to the farthest bag. After a nice drink of water, I focused on my particular opponent. First I gave a few punches and then did a little pause. I repeated the same action several times and then I ignored what was happening around me. My punches became faster and the pauses were shorter. In my mind I began to have flashes of my many battles in Columbia and a strange rage began to invade me. I started to throw punches without pauses and I felt I became stronger and more lethal, to the point that it seemed was going to break. But I didn't care. I had to take down my enemies... I had...

'MARC!' - someone pushed me back and saw it was Pierre.

'W-what?'

'Are you okay?' - asked me... with fear?

'Yeah.'

'You sure? You almost break the bag with your punches' - said shocked. Then I looked around and realized that everyone was looking at me.

'I-I'm sorry.' - I hastened to apologize and then Pierre noticed the others.

'You can to return to your activities! NOW!' - Said as he led me to the locker room. - 'Hey, don't worry about it. It just surprised me... well, the way you were hitting the sack wasn't normal. It was almost like you were trying to kill it.'

'I was a little out of control… I've had some very bad days.' - said crestfallen.

'You know? I think I should put you in a tournament. With the way you were punching, you would defeat all your opponents.' - said laughing. I knew he was trying to downplay what happened and also was trying to cheer me.

'I appreciate your confidence on me but I think I don't want any tournament.' - said with a smile. He laughed and gave me several pats on the shoulder.

'Rest for today, Marc. Tomorrow... well, the next day we will begin a new year. The gym won't open so rest and have fun.'

'Of course.' - said smiling but I didn't like the idea of having so much rest. After having a good shower and wear three layers of clothes on, walked back to home. It wasn't snowing but the cold was intense and put my wool cap on my head until it covered my ears. On the street were very few people (not to tell anyone) and only a few brave had left but some were driving and others were waiting for the bus or went to the subway. Generally, everyone was trying to avoid the cold at all costs. I took a shaky breath and snuggled in my own coat. I came to a crosswalk with a traffic light and waited for this to allow me to pass. As the cars passed, I looked around and saw a park. It was quiet, snowy, and also would be empty if it wasn't for a couple who was there. I noticed them because they were motionless... and had the feeling I was being watched. I tried to see who they were but I was too far away to see. Then I noticed that my phone was vibrating and hurried to respond the call but still looking the couple.

'Hello?'

'Hey Marki!' - gave a sigh after hearin that greeting.

'Dan, how many times I have to tell you to not to call me Marki?'

'You don't want mom to call you Maurice and don't want me to call you Marki... Man, you don't like anything!' - said trying to seem annoyed but he was having fun. Daniel always was in good mood… sometimes too much.

'What do you want?'

'Hey, I have a favor to ask. When I have one of these weeks off, I'll return to Montreal to participate in a practice match with some children and will do some activities to show a few them tips. Would you like to participate as an instructor?'- I smiled at that. Daniel always tried to in activities activities focused on children. He loved to teach them tricks and play with them. He learned that very well from Ethan...

'Sure. But you have to tell me the exact day so I can make plans. You know, because of studies and other things.'- I said as I walked down the street after the traffic light allowed me to pass. As I approached to the park, I focused more on the odd couple.

'Sure. Hey, yesterday happened something great. In the game we... '- as I was getting closer to the park, I could see better the couple and... No way, it was impossible… I blinked several times but the couple was gone. I had to go over there and check that I hadn't imagined. - 'Marc? You're listening to me?'

'Huh... I have to go. We will talk about it later.'- said as I hurried across the street to the park.

'Oh, okay. Is something wrong?'- he asked doubtfully.

'Nop, nothing serious. I'll call you later. And don't get in trouble!'- added with a warning tone and I heard Daniel let out a long sigh.

'Ooookay. I know.'-. Said something exasperated and said goodbye. After saving the phone, ran to the park and looked for the place where the couple was. Upon arrival, I looked around but saw no one.

'Where...?'

'It's been awhile...' '...since the last time we met.' - Only two people I know were able to synchronize perfectly to talk in that way. I turned and there they were.

'Lutece...' - I called in shock. They hadn't changed anything except the clothes in which both wore a coat to cover from the cold.

'We were aware of the extreme temperatures of this city.' 'However, this cold is quite unexpected...' - added Rosalind thoughtfully and saw her trembling.

'Why have you come? Where's Elizabeth?'- I asked them quickly.

'About her we've come to talk.' 'First, yes. She's alive.'- Although I sensed it, gave a long sigh of relief. She was alive... thank god.

'Where is she?'

'That part is more... complicated.' 'There's a huge probability she's in serious danger.' - I didn't like that.

'What do you mean? Is she okay?'

'For now, yes but the mission she has set to herself...' '...can lead her to a fatal end.' 'Unless that end is avoided in time, of course.' - When I heard that, I knew why they had come.

'You want me to be the one who changes it.'

'You're the only one who can make her reason.' 'Or protect or keep her alive in case the mission is continued.' 'Any option can work.'

'Yeah...' – said while thinking about all the information. I don't know what kind of mission she was involved... but I had to protect her. - 'I wanna go. But first... my family...'

'We know that your mother knows what happened.' 'Maybe we can help with that.'

'Hey, wait. What you refer to-' - then blinked and in a single second, they were gone. I cursed and started to move to get home. If they were going to talk to her... not that they were going to hurt her, but I wasn't sure how my mother would react. I tried to move faster but the cold forced me to go slower and cursed. Why did they have to appear in winter? Damn it...

* * *

When I got home, I dropped the gym bag and started to rub my hands without taking off the gloves. I was so cold... When I entered to the living room, I saw my mother sitting on the couch but the Lutece weren't anywhere. Had I come before them or what…?

'Mom?' - When she looked up, after seeing her expression I knew Lutece had been here. - 'Are you okay?'

'Marc, sit. We need to talk.'- said seriously and I took a deep breath. Now she was going to start tell me what I should do, and I had to make her reason. I had to go wherever Elizabeth was and make sure she didn't get into any trouble.

'I guess you talked with certain couple...' - I said as I sat next to her. She was going to say something but I talked before. - 'Mom, I have to go. Elizabeth is in danger and I-'

'I know... and I won't stop you.' - said after giving a sigh and I looked surprised.

'Really? Don't you... try to convince me to not go?'

'Maurice, there's something I must tell you. When you explained me all that happened to you in that city, Columbia, I didn't believe you...'- said guiltily. Although I should feel a little angry, I couldn't blame her. - 'I thought you told me that to hide something really bad or you had directly gone crazy... I couldn't believe even seeing those old weapons you showed me. But when these twins have appeared and told me all that... I realized it was all true. I'm sorry...'

'Okay. In fact since I surprise that you had taken all that so well.'- said trying to cheer her. Then she took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes.

'Marc, about Elizabeth... you love her, right?'

'More than you can imagine.' - Said with a sigh. - 'When she sent me away, I almost felt like when Ethan... well, that.'

'Then I can't stop you. When it comes to the person you love, you're the one who must decide what to do.'- said solemnly and I looked at her amazed. I felt a strong urge to hug her. - 'All I ask of you... is that return. Please.'

'I promise.' - said with a smile and hugged her. Have I said she is the best mother in the world? - 'And I want to ask you one thing.'

'What?' - asked me looking at me curious.

'Don't call me Maurice. You know I hate they call me for that name.'- said a little annoyed. She looked at me raising an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

'We put you that name when you were born and I love it. I'm not going to call you for a different name.'

'Mom...' - complained. She let out a laugh and I ruffled my hair.

'Don't be a whiner.' - Then she picked a card and handed it to me. - 'Those Lutece gave me this for you.'

'Hey, what shall we do with dad, Daniel and Juliet?' - I asked as I opened the letter.

'Juliet is still small to understand the adults.' - said with a sweet smile. - 'Daniel has to play a game tomorrow and will have to celebrate New Year's Eve in Halifax so won't find out. As for dad... I'll think of something.'

'Okay...' - I said something thoughtful.

'I'm going to do some cooking.' - said as she stood up but then stopped her taking her hand.

'Mom... thanks.' - I said very grateful. Again, she is the best mother in the world. She smiled sweetly and kissed me on the forehead.

'You know you always have my support.'

I smiled and saw her going into the kitchen. Then I looked at the letter and read it.

'_Dear Mr. Clark, _

_Whether your family lets you or not to attend the "new" mission, the place to meet is the same where everything started the last time. _

_Sincerely, _

_R & R Lutece._'

The same place where all began... I remembered it was near the river St. Laurent and... Okay, I knew where they meant. I grabbed my gym bag and went to my room. When I opened the door, the Lutece were there.

'What a surprise...' - I said nonchalantly. - 'Have you forgotten something?'

'There is still a question to be resolved.' 'One detail that you've tried to figure out a long time ago.'

'What do you mean...' - I stopped to think for a moment and then I knew what they meant. - "Why Elizabeth hasn't come to me?'

'We could say that the door was locked.' - Robert said. Here we come with the doors and the tears…

'Locked? But when we destroyed the siphon, she could use all her power.'

'True, but that doesn't prevent a major factor.' 'When the subject experiences strong emotions...' '...her power may experience some alterations.'

'You mean that our separation affected her power?'

'Exactly.' 'She tried, but she couldn't find the right door.' 'Even though you have the key.' - Took the key from my pocket and watched it.

'This was what connected me to her...'

'If this helps you, she has tried to reach you several times.' 'In fact she's still trying.' 'It will be a surprise for her to see that she did it...' '...but with the opposite way.'

'Well, that's better than we never met.' - said keeping the key. - 'Why didn't you came before and told me?'

'We didn't believe it was the appropriate moment.' - that made me angry.

'I've spent two years trying to convince myself that she wasn't dead. If you had told me, I wouldn't have suffered so much.'

'She was too focused on her own mission.' 'We had to wait for the right time to not break the circle improperly.'

'I don't know what you are talking about and I don't care.' - I muttered rubbing my eyes. - 'Is there a specific time when I have to go to the "place" tomorrow?'

'When you feel ready.' - After that, when I looked at them, they were gone.

'Yeah...'

After that chat, I took off my winter clothes and lie down on the bed. I went to get the key and turned it in my hand. It was all I had that was linked to her... and finally I was going to meet her. After so long, the only wish I had had since that nightmare ended was going to be true... I didn't care if I was going to get into another nonsense war. As I had always done, I would protect her with my life and keep her safe at all costs.

* * *

**A few details that I'd like to comment:**

**- Aynone noticed when Marc said he'd prefer be buried at sea than go to a psychologist? Yup *wink wink***

**- As you have seen, now he is boxing. If you remember in my other history, he played hockey in the past and maybe he could have returned to it... but Ethan's dead provoked him a trauma so that's why he doesn't return to that sport.**

**I hope you liked it. Now I'm going to work with the next chapter... See you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rapture

After talking with the Lutece and prepared myself mentally, I waited until the next day to go. I had another nightmare that night but I didn't care. After getting up and having breakfast, I went to get my Columbia wepons which were hidden behind a trapdoor in the closet. Just to be careful, I wanted to be armed but also had to avoid get any attention so I took the pistol and the revolver. I also picked up a small bag that could hide under a jacket so I could hide well my things. After that, I looked in my closet and picked clothes that were simply and couldn't get any attention as well. I took a blue jacket and went down to go to the kitchen. My mother, who was in the living room, saw me and approached.

'I suppose you're getting ready...'

'Yeah. I'm just going to get some food and some useful things.'

'Do I have to prepare something?' - I stopped what I was doing and looked at my mother raising an eyebrow.

'You're planning to prepare food for me?'

'I can't let you starve.'

'Mom, I love your food but I'm not going to put tappers inside the bag.'

'Okay... at least take the whole box of snacks.' - said as she gave me the box from the cupboard. I sighed and took all the bars that were inside. After taking 2 bottles of water and some apples, I decided it was enough. I thought about taking something for the vigors but I didn't use them since I returned and didn't know if I could use them there. When I went back, I saw my mother preparing her handbag and grabbing her coat.

'Are you going?'

'Yes. I'm taking Juliet to some activities that they are doing in school.'-Then I saw her down the stairs.

'Look who's here.' - said with a big smile as Juliet ran towards me and picked her up. She was 5 years old and like me, she was blonde but with brown eyes. - 'How are you Jill?'

'Don't call me that name.' - she complained pouting.

'Sorry, sorry!' - I said laughing. To be 5 years and not understand much of what was happening around her, she had a really bad temper when she was angry. But that made me love her much more.

'Are you going out?' - she asked curious.

'Yes. How did you know? '

'I saw you're backpack and also saw you getting prepared.' - As observant as ever.

'Yes, I'm going out...'

'You won't be for new year party?' - asked me with a sad look and sighed.

'I don't know but I'll do my best to be on time.' - I said trying to cheer her up.

'But I want you to be at the party.' - said pouting again. I looked at my mother and she had the same expression as me. She was just a little girl...

'Look, I promise you that I'll bring you a gift. It will be like a special Christmas present.'- said smiling.

'Are you a friend of Santa?' - said with a look of suspicion and had to make a great effort to not laugh. I loved that girl.

'Not exactly but we know each other. Now go, mom has to take you to school.'- said lowering it to the ground and she came to my mother.

'Honey, go to the garage and get in the car. I'll go in a minute.'

'Wait... Don't you forget something?'- I said suddenly and looked at Juliet with a smile. She stared at me and ran up to kiss me on the cheek. In response, I tickled her and she ran off to the garage as she laughed. I couldn't help but smile. I was going to miss her so much...

'Would you be leaving soon?'

'Yes. As I finish preparing everything, I'll go there.'- said thoughtfully and then my mother hugged me.

'I don't know where you will go... but please, return home.' - said in a low voice and I knew she was fighting back tears. Since we lost to Ethan, the fear of losing another son terrified her and this situation was affecting her too much. I hugged her tightly and took a deep breath.

'I will do everything possible to return...' - but I couldn't promise anything. First I had to find Elizabeth. My mother separated and took a deep breath to calm down.

'In the table next to your room I've left money. I hope it helps something. '

'Sure.' - said with a smile. She went to the garage and before entering, looked at me one last time. She knew I was going to get into something very dangerous, but made an effort to smile and left. I took a long breath and went back to my room. From the window I saw my mother and my sister leaving with the car and I turned. I had to finish getting ready... I took a few things, including my mobile phone, and saw everything that I took. After making sure I was well equipped, I put on my winter cloths and went out. Again, it wasn't snowing and it wasn't cold as yesterday, something I really appreciated. I moved slowly, still thinking about what I had to do. I didn't know what was going to happen or if Lutece were going to appear but I was ready for anything. During my walk, I saw the city and focused with every detail. If things were going to end badly, these would be the memories I'd have of the city and frankly, I was going to miss it. When I arrived to the area where I suffered the "accident" that led me to the lighthouse, took a deep breath. The time had come... I walked slowly and I took the time to think. I wanted to say goodbye or something like to Daniel and dad but the first had to play a game in Halifax and the other had to spend the night in the hospital for an emergency. I hoped they were ok… Then I heard something going at full speed and a great light from a car was approaching from behind me. Stopped walking and closed my eyes.

'Elizabeth, I'm coming.' - said with determination and then everything went dark.

* * *

Gradually my mind was returning to reality and I winced. My body ached with a familiar pain and I felt a little dizzy. As I took a few minutes to let all my senses to go back to normal, unlike when I woke up in the lighthouse, the first thing I noticed is that I wasn't drowning. That was already good news. The second thing I noticed was the strong smell of fish and wrinkled my nose. Slowly I opened my eyes and as I stood up, I saw I was in a warehouse. Fish boxes were stacked everywhere and nobody was there. Confused, I watched the room and then I realized I wasn't wearing my coat. Did the Lutece remove it? Well, I didn't care at all as that place wasn't as cold as Montreal. I left the store through a great door and saw workers carrying boxes. Assuming that they were going to other warehouses, I followed the opposite direction they were going and they didn't seem to notice my presence. When I came to what looked like the entrance to that section, I saw a man looking some papers while closely watching the workers.

'Excuse me, sir.' - The man raised his head and looked at me curiously.

'Can I help you, Mr...?'

'My name is Marc Clark.' - I said a little nervous. - 'I was wondering if you could help to know where I am.'

'Are you new in Rapture? "- Rapture... Well, finally knew the name of this place.

'Yes. I just arrived and I'm a little lost.'- said shyly while scratching the back of my head and the man let out a small laugh.

'Don't worry. All who come to this city for the first time don't even know where they have to pee.'- Ok… I thought to ask about Elizabeth but preferred not to mention her. The man thought for a few seconds and seemed to have an idea. - 'I know a man who could help you. I don't know if he will be in his office but worth it to meet him.'

'Where I can find him?'

'I'll write the direction. The man's called Booker DeWitt.'- Hearing that name, I made an effort to not react. Comstock... well, Booker was here. I was beginning to suspect why Elizabeth was here.

'Do you think he can help me?'

'Sure. He's private investigator and knows many people who could help you to find work and home.'- said as he wrote on a paper and handed it to me. - 'You'll find the door of the office easily. His name can be seen from the glass.'

'Thanks for the help, Mr...'

'Josh Ryder. '- Said offering his hand and shook it.

'I owe you a big one.' - said with a smile.

'Nah, don't worry. If you cross this tunnel and turn left, you will find a bathysphere that will lead you to the business area. There's DeWitt's office.'

'Thank you again.' - I thanked him as I went through the tunnel.

'Good luck boy!' – said Josh and I smiled. I'm lucky he helped me or I'd still be trying to figure out where I needed to go. I followed the instructions he said me and at the end of the tunnel, I turned left. At the bottom I found a room with a bathysphere and climbed inside. As this moved, I began to have an idea where I was and, when the window showed the city, I knew. It was the same place where Elizabeth took us when Songbird went crazy. The ship moved up to another building that looked more luxurious and entered to a tunnel. As the ship ascended, I saw posters promoting products called tonics and others called plasmids. When it stopped, I saw that the streets looked like but larger and with huge windows showing views of the city. The pillars were of marble and the floor was brilliant. It had nothing to do with the place where I woke up. That area was clean and much more luxurious, full of shops and bars. People were walking around, wearing clothes from the 60s and some looked like they were going to a party. I went back to look at the paper and followed the instructions that Mr. Ryder wrote. The signs weren't clear but there were many shops and buildings with large posters and the paper showed quite well where I had to go. I saw a large circular fountain with benches surrounding it and sat there for a second to take a moment to think. As I looked around me and watched for the buildings the paper had noted, I noticed a group of women who stood close to the door of a bar. They talked to each other while some smoked and they kept looking at me. Was I calling too much attention for my clothes? Then giggled and I knew they were trying to flirt with me. Honestly, with my messy look I couldn't know how they liked me. I sighed and went back to move. Then I saw a lady holding a sign in front of... girls? When I got closer, I confirmed that they were girls and they were scary as hell. They had their faces painted in white and were wearing dresses. They seemed taken from "Poltergeist"... Suddenly they turned their heads to me and looked in shock at their expressionless eyes. I didn't know what happened to these girls but they were really scary... I kept walking and tried to get away fast. I had to focus and look for De Witt's office. I was almost certain that Elizabeth had gone to the city for him. For what? I just could think about one thing... I looked at the paper and stated that the office was on a second floor. I looked around and saw only covered buildings and small shops. I kept moving and, when I got to the bottom, I saw some a stairs close to the wall that were leading up. In that floor there was just one door.

'There it is.' - Muttered as I approached to the stairs and, before go up, I saw someone coming into the office. I walked slowly and from the glass I saw no light inside. For sure Booker didn't work with the lights off, so the only one who could have entered was a thief… or someone like. I looked around to make sure no one could see me and pulled out my pistol. I grabbed the handle of the door and slowly opened it. I saw that the intruder was watching the desktop and it didn't notice my presence. Silently entered and quickly closed the door, trying to not make any sound. I pointed to the intruder and approached quietly until being behind.

'Don't move.' - I said menacingly. The intruder froze and turned its head slightly but without looking at me. It was dark and I couldn't see who it was, but for its stylized figure, I figured it was a woman. - 'I want you to turn slowly and- FUCK!'

Suddenly she turned and hit my arm with something heavy. I didn't know what she used to hit me but my arm hurt like hell. The pistol fell from my hand to the ground and fell on my knees as I grabbed my arm. It hurt as hell... but I had to take my gun and defend myself. Quickly I crawled towards the pistol and, when I was going to pick it up, something hard and cold leaned against the back of my head.

'You better don't touch the gun.' - said coldly the woman. That voice... was too familiar. The woman continued to support her gun against my head and reached down to take the gun from my hand. I saw her hand close to mine and then she stopped. I heard she gasped and her hand trembled slightly.

'That mark... W-where have you...' - she bumbled very nervous and stepped away. I noticed her gun away from my head and took the opportunity to take the pistol. Quickly I turned and pointed to her, although that movement made my arm hurt me more.

'I don't know what you want but you better leave your weapon.' – said still pointing her. I still couldn't see her well in the darkness and only see the light that was filtering through the blinds of the window illuminated parts of her. I saw that she dropped her weapon that turned out to be a wrench and took several steps back. I approached and then the light brightened her eyes. I lowered my gun and looked at her in shock. Only one person had those blue eyes that I loved... I walked a little more, and when my eye accustomed to the darkness, finally I could see her well.

'Elizabeth…' - called her and my gun fell to the ground.

'Marc...' - called me completely in shock and suddenly she run to my arms. She hugged my neck while I her tightly. The moment I was waiting for so much time finally came... I didn't know how long we had been in that way but I didn't care. Finally she was with me... Then she looked at me and I saw she was crying. She took my face in her hands and looked at me like she couldn't believe. - 'Marc... my god... It's really you.'

She stroked my face, as if she was checking that I was real. I took her face and wiped her tears as I smiled of pure happiness. Unlike the last time I saw her, her hair had grown and was wearing makeup that had retired slightly for the tears. Then she pulled me and kissed me passionately. Again, I was waiting for that moment so much. I almost forgot her lips were so soft… When we stopped to breathe again, leaned my forehead against hers and smiled.

'I needed that.' - She smiled but then frowned.

'Wait, I-I don't understand… Why you... I mean... I tried to reach you and...' - said doubtfully.

'The Lutece. They have brought me here.'

'Those Lutece... damn them... I swear I'll kill them if they dare to appear.' - she muttered really angry and I couldn't blame her. They could have helped her to find me and avoid so much suffering. Then I remembered why I had come.

'Elizabeth, why have you come here? The twins told me that you came for a kind of mission.'

'I...' - looked down sadly and sighed. - 'After trying and failing to find you, I decided I had to finish all Comstock's versions.'

'That would avoid that the same chaos was repeated again and again.' - She nodded and I approached to her. - 'The Lutece have warned me that this time you can be in serious danger if you continue this mission.'

'Maybe, but I must finish it.' - said with determination.

'Elizabeth, we are together again. Now you can open a tear and leave to start a life. As we have always wanted.'- said holding her hand but she shook her head.

'I'll just leave when I've finished this version of Comstock.' - said grimly.

'Why is this version of Comstock so important? It's just one more.'

"It's one more... but this MUST pay.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'll show you.' – the she extended her arm. A tear was opened but not completely and I looked the other side. It showed the same moment when Booker tried to take again Anna/ Elizabeth after giving her to Comstock... and the only thing that had changed was that Elizabeth was with the second, saying him to stop and let her go.

'You tried to stop him...' - muttered as I watched the moment.

'Yes, but I couldn't avoid it.' - I said looking away. I saw Booker trying to get the baby with all his heart. Comstock then pulled the child tear when they tear that the Lutece had opened was closing and... my god... I saw with horror as it closed around the baby's neck. Elizabeth closed tear and stepped back in horror. I couldn't get out of my mind the moment of the tear closing around her neck, causing Anna's death... Elizabeth's death.

'God...' - muttered still in shock.

'Now do you understand why I want to kill him?' - said Elizabeth and saw that she was holding back tears. - 'After that, Comstock asked the Lutece to open a tear to another world, thinking he could get away and forget everything that had happened. Meanwhile I got the memories of "my" death... and you can't even imagine how painful it is.'

'Elizabeth...' - I approached she stepped back.

'If you don't want to participate in this, I'll understand. You've already suffered too-' - then hugged her and surprised her.

'I'll help you.' - Then I looked at her. - 'And then we'll go home.'

'Marc...' – then smiled to cheer her up.

'As I said long time ago, I can't leave alone the girl I love.' - She blushed and smiled.

'Thank you.' - And then gave a small laugh. - 'I really missed your good mood in the bad moments.'

'I also missed you.' - said with a wink. Then I pulled back a bit and I noticed her appearance. She was wearing a black skirt that fit her body and was combined with a red belt. Under wore stockings that fit her legs. In the top, she was wearing a white shirt that also fit her curves and with black collar and cuffs. Below her collar, there was a small red ribbon and in the center she the brooch I chose for her with a picture of the cage. The only thing that didn't change was her short pinky covered by a metal thimble.

'Is something wrong?' - asked realizing how I looked at her.

'You look... different.' – replied in awe.

'Oh, about that... when I came here, I was still wearing Lady Comstock's dress and decided to change it for cloths that were more typical of Rapture style. Do you like?'- asked shyly.

'You look great.' - Too much... Damn, she was too sexy. She smiled and took my arm but when pressed, I complained.

'I'm sorry!'

'Nah, don't worry.' - said with a smile. - 'You hit me really good, huh?'

'I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry to hit you with the wrench.'- said guiltily.

'And I'm sorry to point you with the pistol.' - I said more guiltily.

'Don't worry. We better go to the apartment where I'm temporarily staying. There I can treat your arm.'- Both left the office and Elizabeth took my arm to lead me through the streets of Rapture. - 'How you been?'

'Good, I think... luckily my family didn't realize that I was missing so they didn't suffer much.'

'Do they know you are here?'

'Only my mother. She's the only one who knows what happened and told me she'd think something so that they didn't suspect.'

'Sorry you got into this.' - said crestfallen.

'Hey, don't worry. The only thing that matters now to me is that you are safe.'- said with a smile and she blushed. Then she looked at me curiously and touched the thin beard I had.

'You are appearance is a bit messy, huh?'

'I was lazy to fix my appearance.' - said with a shrug.

'Well, I like it.' – said smiling seductively. If she liked it... We got to her apartment that was on the third floor of a building and entered. It was small but had three rooms and a window with views of Rapture. The decor was very old for my taste but looked good.

'Not bad.' - I said walking around the room.

'Sit and get comfortable. I'll get the medical kit.'- said as she entered a room. I sat on the couch and took off my jacket while Elizabeth came. She grabbed my arm gently and examined the area near my hand that was red. - 'It's a little swollen but it's nothing serious. Maybe it will get a bad tone and will hurt a little, but I'll bandage it so it won't hurt too much.'

'It's okay.' - She put relaxant cream and then bandaged my arm. After keeping everything, she took my hand and looked thoughtful.

'Hey, about Comstock...'

'We'll talk about that tomorrow. Today we should rest.'- said with a sigh. She smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder.

'I agree with that.'

* * *

_I felt a sensation of dizziness around my body and opened my eyes confused. When I looked around, I panicked. I was falling from the sky at full speed and, although there was water, it wasn't going to be nice. Hit the water at high speed and from high altitude was almost like hitting ground so I had enough reasons to panic. I was closer to the water and I hurried to get straight while trying to fall vertically. It was the only way to try to prevent the impact was greater. I took a deep breath and my body crashed into the water. Luckily I hadn't broken anything, but when I went swim to the surface, my eyes widened. Elizabeth was in the water, unconscious and was sinking to the ocean floor. There I saw Songbird's metal body. No, she wasn't going to die like him... I swam with all my strength to reach her but I didn't get any closer and I was starting to need oxygen. I had to breathe... I looked up and swam to the surface but again, I didn't advance. In fact, the surface was more away when I was moving up. I didn't understand what was going on... I couldn't reach Elizabeth… I couldn't reach the surface to breathe... I was going to drown. I noticed that my lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen and started to panic. Damn... I didn't want to die like this!_

* * *

I woke up suddenly and breathed hard. It had been just a nightmare... but damn nightmare. I was sleeping on the couch and the whole room was dark. The only light there was, came from the window but was very weak and had a greenish tone. I pulled back the blanket and sat on the couch.

'Welcome to Rapture...' - muttered while running a hand over my face. That nightmare had seemed so real... I was starting to miss my boxing classes. Suddenly I heard a voice from the other room and frowned. - 'Elizabeth?'

I got up and slowly walked to her room and tried to listen from the door. It seemed she was talking to someone but I heard no one else. I slowly opened the door and saw that she was lying on bed, but squirmed.

'Stop... Don't hurt him...' – muttered pleadingly and I approached. I saw that her eyes were closed, but her face showed that she was suffering. She was having a nightmare, and for the way she moved, it was pretty bad. I approached to the bed and leaned toward her.

'Elizabeth, easy. It's just a nightmare.'- I said softly but she didn't wake up. I grabbed her arms and shook her gently. - 'Come on, wake up.'

'Stop, stop...' – I shook her again and suddenly she opened her eyes. She looked around nervously and then looked at me. - 'M-Marc... I thought...'

'Shhh, it's okay.' - I said sitting on the edge of the bed and tried to calm her. I didn't know about what was the nightmare but she was terrified.

'He didn't stop... I begged but he kept...' - muttered very nervous and for a moment she looked like she was going to cry.

'Elizabeth, it was just a nightmare. He won't hurt you.' - I said stroking her hair and she calmed but not at all.

'It seemed so real...' - said frowning.

'It's over. Now you should try to rest.'- Went to get up but then she stopped me taking my arm. She was scared to death.

'Please, stay with me.' - Said pleadingly. - 'I don't want to sleep alone...'

'All right.' - I said softly and laid next her. Quickly she hugged me tightly and I noticed that she was trembling. – 'It's okay. I'm here.'

She closed her eyes and I kissed her forehead to try to calm her. I hated to see her so scared and vulnerable, and if that was going to help her, I'd do it. As time passed, I noticed that her body relaxed against mine even though she didn't let me go any time and smiled. Then I was starting to feel sleepy and finally fell asleep. Finally in a long time, I could sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Here finishes the second chapter! Finally Marc and Elizabeth are together after suffering so much… Now everyone is a little more happy but don't get too much. Soon things will get really difficult (and you know what I mean).**

**Remember to share your thought and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mask

Slowly my mind woken up and returned to reality though my eyes didn't notice any light. When I opened them, I gave a sigh remembering that I was under the sea and sunlight couldn't reach the city. I looked at the clock that was on the wall and gave another sigh. It was 9 am and it seemed like 9 pm. I noticed my mind was a little weird and yet confused by the lack of sunlight, and gave myself a few seconds to get used. Then I noticed that I couldn't move my right arm and saw Elizabeth who still was hugging me even sleeping. Her expression showed the opposite of how she was last night. I still was shocked to see her so terrified by a nightmare, even I couldn't calm her. Suddenly she moaned and squirmed as she gave a yawn. When she opened her eyes and looked at me, her cheeks flushed.

'Good morning.' - said with a smile.

'Hi...' - said shyly.

'By the way you grabbed me and didn't let me, I have to assume that you slept well.' - I said fun.

'Sorry... sure you have been very uncomfortable.' - said a little embarrassed.

'Are you kidding? This has been the first time I could sleep well.'- she looked at me in surprise and her cheeks reddened more.

'Do you have trouble sleeping?'

'Yes. Since I returned from Columbia, I suffered nightmares almost every night and I'm always restless.' - said with a sigh.

'That explains the dark circles and the expression you had.' - Said in a sad tone as she stroked my cheek.

'But from what I saw last night, it seems I'm not the only one who is suffering this problem.' - This time she sighed and looked away.

'Every night I suffer nightmares and each one is worse than the other... but the worst is when I wake up and notice I'm alone.' - I noticed that she was shaking and hugged her.

'Now you're not alone. I'm here.'- I said smiling. She smiled and leaned her head on my chest.

'I know.' - Then she began to tap my abdomen and slightly frowned.

'Could I know what are you doing?' - I asked raising an eyebrow.

'Have you gotten stronger?'

'Well, I've been doing boxing plus some strength exercises.' – She kept taping my abdomen and smiled mischievously. – 'I see that you like to touch me there.'

'It's not that!' – said very nervously and her face took a bright red tone. She tried to pull away but I stopped her and dragged her until she was on top of me.

'I forgot you're adorable when you're nervous.' - I said mockingly. She grimaced and frowned.

'You're bad.' - Then let out a small laugh and leaned against me. - 'We should get up... We have to talk about certain things.'

'I don't want.' - said playing with her hair.

'Neither do I...'

'¿5 minutes more?' - I suggested and she smiled.

'Why not?'

* * *

Elizabeth guided me through the streets of Rapture and walked as I watched the city.

'So you don't know where is him...'

'No. I asked people who knew him quite well and looked in the places where he frequented but didn't find him. All I found was this.' -Took a picture and gave it to me. - 'I found this in his office. Looks like she's related with him.'

'Sally... Is this her daughter?' - Asked confused as I watched the picture of a blonde little girl holding a doll.

'That seems from what they told me, though that's not clear. They said the girl died in some kind of accident but a source told me that she was kidnapped.'

'Why would want to kidnap a poor child?'

'To turn her into a Little Sister.' - I looked confused at that.

'Little Sister?'

'I don't know exactly what are these girls but I know that they are genetically altered and used them to obtain ADAM.' – then I remembered the little girls I saw when I arrived her.

'So they kidnap and exploit them.' - I said angrily. Another city full of madmen...

'I know, I'm also disgusted because they do that the poor girls.' - said crestfallen. - 'Something tells me that Sally was kidnapped and Comstock/ Booker is trying to find her.'

'Why Comstock would try to recover a girl who is not exactly his?'

'I don't know... It's hard to know what that man is planning but he'll pay for what he did to me.' - said grimly. I was beginning to worry about her strong desire for revenge... As we walked, I looked thorough one of the large windows something like a man in a mechanic suit, repairing a pipeline.

'What is that?'

'A Big Daddy. I just know that they are used to repair damage... and you better aren't near of one of them.'- While Elizabeth was guiding me to a bar, I noticed that the holes of the helmet had a yellow light. That reminded me Songbird... After going to the next floor by an elevator, got to a bar called "Le Temps Perdu" and we sat on a table in a corner. A waiter who was close, approached to us.

'Refreshment, Sir? Miss?'

'Two sodas.' - said before Elizabeth answered and she looked at me. The waiter nodded and suddenly disappeared, leaving a cloud of red smoke. - 'What the hell...?'

'Why did you ask for me?' – said Elizabeth frowning.

'Don't drink when you're working. Besides, have you ever tried alcohol?'

'No.' - I said thoughtfully.

'You'll try when we get outta here. Now… Can you tell me what was… '- I was going to ask, referring to the sudden disappearance of the waiter. Suddenly he appeared and put the drinks on the table.

'Here are your refreshments.'

'Thank you.' - I said and he nodded. He disappeared again and looked at Elizabeth. - 'THAT.'

'He does that thanks to a plasmid. Plasmids are like the vigors from Columbia and work thanks to the ADAM.'

'Ok... I want that power.'- said on awe.

'You may not like them much as the only way to obtain these powers is by injecting with syringes. Many have become addicted to ADAM because of them...'

'Well, I'd just want that power.' – said trying my best to show puppy eyes and she smiled.

'We'll see.' - Suddenly took out a cigarette and looked at her surprised.

'Wait, do you smoke?'

'Just for a few days ago. Rapture's people smoke a lot, I guess I took the habit.'- said shrugging.

'This is the last cigarette.' - I said warningly. - 'Smoking is bad for health.'

'I know.' – said a little embarrassed. I snapped my fingers and a small flame formed of my thumb thanks to my vigor. She took my hand and guided it to the cigarette that was in her mouth. I had to admit that simple gesture was very sexy. I took a sip of my drink while I saw her releasing the smoke

'As we don't know where's Comstock, do you have any idea where we could start looking?' - Asked while trying not to look at her lips, though it was almost impossible.

'I know a man who might know where he is. He's one of the biggest beneficiaries of the business of the Little Sisters. Sure he knows where's Sally.'

'Hey, there's something I don't understand at all for a long time. Aren't you supposed to be able to look through all the doors?'

'Huh, yeah...' - said nervously.

'So how aren't you about where we should start?'

'I... I don't know.' - said rendered. - 'Since I came here, I cannot open my tears well. I can only open those that are small and lead to objects, but nothing more.'

'Maybe it's the water pressure...'

'I don't know but it's very frustrating. It's like when I tried to find you and couldn't find the right door.'- said crestfallen and stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray. Thinking about what she said, I remembered what the Lutece told me: the strongest feelings could both help and harm her powers. First there was the feeling of loneliness when she sent me away and couldn't find me. Now is the desire of revenge... Assimilating that, although I could force Elizabeth to forget killing Comstock, she still would be unable to open a tear. She'd still think about it and that will block her powers. The only option left was to continue that mission…

'Okay. Seeing no other options, we'll go to see this man. Who is him?' - asked trying to change the mood.

'Sander Cohen, the most important artist in Rapture.'

'How do you know him?'

'For a while, I sang for him.' - That surprised me.

'Really? Hey, not bad working for someone so important.'

'Honestly, I still have chills when remember the time I spent with him.' - said something uncomfortable.

'Did he do something to you?' - I asked with a frown. If that man did anything bad on her...

'Oh, no. In fact... well, he does NOT like women.'- Oh, well ... that changes everything. - 'Anyway, that doesn't prevent that he was... disgusting. It's one of those men you'd want to avoid to meet at all costs. '

'Well, look at the good part: I'll be the one who talk to him.' - said smiling.

'And that makes things a little better.' - Said with a sigh. - 'We should continue.'

'Yes, the sooner we talk to that man, Cohen, the sooner we know where we have to go.' - Then she looked at someone and didn't move.

'What's up?'

'Those men over there... "- said Elizabeth pointing to a direction and saw them. They were looking at her and smiled as if they were trying to flirt with her.

'If they think they have any chance...' - said something mockingly but also a little annoyed.

'Never will.' - said with a smile and stood up. I did too and moved slowly towards the exit. Then she leaned to me and stroked my chest while smiling funny. I looked at the men and saw them looking at us clearly confused.

'They don't understand why you're with me. I suppose it's my appearance.' – said trying to laugh.

'Well, they should know I love how you look. Maybe this will definitely convince them.' - Elizabeth then grabbed my chin and forced me to bend down to kiss me. Surprised, I stopped walking and she looked at me funny. – 'It seems to they've gotten the message.'

'Huh... '- stammered and felt I was blushing. She laughed and walked towards the exit. I looked at the men and saw that they went to another place, clearly annoyed about what happened. I couldn't help but smile and followed Elizabeth. - 'Are you going to kill me doing that, you know?'

'I like to torture you.' - said mockingly. Don't doubt about it...

* * *

'What the hell is this place?' - asked totally confused as I looked at the men who were wearing rabbit mask and were over a lighted pedestals, making different poses. Behind them there was the place with Cohen's name.

'It's where Cohen celebrates his private parties. It's pretty fancy so don't be surprised to look weird things.'- said as she moved towards the metal door that was the entrance.

'Still, these guys are... disturbing.' - I said a little nervous. When we arrived, I called several times to the door and the peephole opened.

'Which business do you represent, sir?' - asked the doorman.

'Huh... work DeWitt Investigations. The same Booker DeWitt sent us to see Mr. Cohen.'- said thinking about the first excuse that came to mind.

'Mr. Cohen does not truck with private detectives. Masks of invitation went to artists and craftsmen alone.'- replied the doorman and Elizabeth approached.

'I'm with the Artist's Struggle. We're expected.'- said she showing some impatience but the door still didn't open.

'No masks, not entry.' - After that, the doorman closed the peephole and both sighed exasperated.

'Stuffed shirt...'- I muttered feeling angry. – 'Now what?'

'These invitation masks he spoke of... they must have gone out to local artisans.'

'I suppose we could try to convince them to give us one or buy them.' - I said scratching the back of my head and Elizabeth looked thoughtful to a poster.

'_The business of Rapture is business_...' - read a sign that was standing next the doorway. - 'Says it's sponsored by the Artist's Struggle, the Golden Rule, and Rapture Records.

'Well, we know where to look. Where we start?'

'Let's go first to the Golden Rule.' - Elizabeth guided me to the store and saw a huge sculpture on the wall with the bust of a man.

'Who's the "boss" in this city?'

'Andrew Ryan. Preaches freedom for the habitants of Rapture but seeing what he does, it's just another dictator.'

'In all worlds there will be always a madman who will try to rule the world.' - We got to the store that turned out to be a jewelry shop and stopped in front of the entrance.

'Invitations to Cohen's shows are highly coveted. Nobody's going to just hand us one.' - I knew what se meant.

'So we are back to the old times of being a "roguish type", huh?' – said funny and Elizabeth smiled.

'I'll distract the owner. You take a look inside.'

'Okay. If things get complicated, scream and I'll come running.'

'I'm not anymore the damsel in distress you knew. I can defend myself.'- said crossing her arms.

'Just keep that in mind if things get worse.' - both walked in and saw the owner examining some jewelry.

'Good day to you, sir.'

'Excuse me. The lady has some questions for you.'- said pointing Elizabeth who was looking at a ring.

'Yes, of course.' – he opened part of the long desk where he was and went to Elizabeth.

'I'm interested in this piece.' - she said pointing to the ring.

'Ah, excellent. You've an eye, haven't you, miss? It's a natural sapphire and diamond, 18 carat gold ring, fully hallmarked for Paris, 1887.' – informed the shopkeeper as he walked away and I took the opportunity to get inside. Then the man looked at me. - Excuse me, sir...?'

'That's a lot of fine talk about a stolen ring!' - said suddenly Elizabeth very angry and I knew she had attracted the shopkeeper's attention.

'I beg your pardon' - said the man clearly offended. I moved quickly through the store and looked in the drawers and shelves that were around. Damn... Where was that mask?

'Right out of her coffin in Twilight Fields. Did you think we wouldn't notice?'- said Elizabeth accusingly.

'I can assure you that-' - tried to respond the man but Elizabeth didn't let him.

'The assurances of a grave robber are of no interest to me. If you hand the ring back, the matter will remain between you and me.'

'You come into my shop and talk this trash? I don't think so. '- said completely shopkeeper and he was furious. I went to the back of the warehouse and found a box Cohen inside the strongbox that was open.

'There it is!' - I rushed to pick it up and opened it. Nothing... it was empty. Damn it...

'Hit the bricks, you tramp, or I'll see to it they hit you.' - said the man menacingly. Oh, I didn't like that ton...

'Get your hands off me!' – shouted Elizabeth. Okay, time to get out of here. I hurried to go out to help her and I saw both struggling. Elizabeth suddenly punched him with her left hand and then a kneed to his crotch, causing the man to fall to the ground. She sighed and pushed back her hair while I watched her in shock.

'Have you found the mask?' – asked when she saw me but I was still too shocked.

'Can we take a minute to talk about what just happened?' - Seriously, that was awesome.

'I've seen you fight many times and have had enough time to learn how to defend myself.' - said with a proud smile and looked at the shopkeeper who was unconscious.

'Have I said you're great?' - said impressed.

'Might be best if we were gone when he wakes up.' - said Elizabeth and rushed to go out. - 'Any luck with the mask?'

'Nothing. The box was empty and there was nothing more inside the shop. Hopefully will have a better luck in another shop.'

'Let's go to the Artist's Struggle. Cohen works are exposed there, so maybe we have better luck.'- Went to the store and I stared in shock at the works that were exposed.

'Cohen... is a different man, huh?' - said as I looked at the paintings. Each painting was weird than the other and were really disturbing.

'This is a small part of the things he does.' - she said with indifferent tone. Then she stood in front of a huge picture showing the face of a woman... or so I thought. I approached the owner who was reading the newspaper.

'Hey, pal, you wanna help out the little lady?' - I said pointing to Elizabeth.

'Yes, of course.' - Opened the table and walked over to Elizabeth. – 'Interesting, isn't it? An original Sander Cohen… He calls it: "_Miasma_".'

'I'm sorry, but I know very little art.' - said Elizabeth shyly. Slowly I entered inside, making sure that the owner didn't see me.

'How does it make you feel?' - asked the shopkeeper, focusing only on her. Finally I went in and started looking for the mask box.

'I don't want to open my mouth for fear of what foolishness might tumble out.'

'Would you like me to tell you what it means?'

'Oh, would you? Oh, I would like so much to understand.'- said Elizabeth excited. Instantly I recognized her voice when she was going to discover something new.

'In this piece, Cohen intended to show us the struggle of the great, condemned to breathe the swampy air of the parasite.' – even with that explanation, I didn't understand the painting.

'You see all that in that little picture?' – asked Elizabeth after letting out a soft laugh. Small? If it almost took all the wall...

'Yes, indeed ... Where is your companion? ...' - Oh, oh ... problems.

'Oh, what's this one? Oh, please, it's so beautiful... What does it mean?' – asked Elizabeth suddenly and listened her going away.

'Oh, my dear, that's something truly extraordinary... Shall I explain?' - gave a sigh of relief and went looking for the box between frames and boxes.

'Oh, yes, please! Tell me everything. You're so knowledgeable... Why, you must be an artist yourself...' - she was flirting with him... luckily she was only doing it to distract the man.

'Oh, I dabble… but I'm no Sander Cohen.'-. Replied the shopkeeper trying to look modest but ignored what he was saying. From the moment I walked in, she had just found tables, charts and tables. I went to a desk in the background and saw the cabinet ...

'Come, come ...' - I hastened to approach, but when opened, there was nothing. Damn ... There was only one store and if it was not there ... I was not sure I would have other options. Silently I returned to the store and they were still talking.

'Do you have anything of your own that you could show me?' - left quietly and motioned to Elizabeth.

'Well... yes... right over here-'

'You've given me so much to think about... I feel a little swoony… Would you mind if I returned tomorrow for further education?'

'I shall be here at your service.' - said the shopkeeper proudly and made a small gesture with the head. Both left the store and Elizabeth looked at me.

'Lucky?'

'No. We just have a shop to look... '- I said a little nervous.

'Come on, sure we are lucky there.' - I said, taking my hand.

'I hope so... By the way, you were really flirting with the shopkeeper?' - I asked raising an eyebrow.

'You know I was faking. Are you jealous?' - said with an amused smile.

'Meh...' - she laughed and moved into the music store. When we entered, Elizabeth went directly to a phonograph that was playing and I approached a shopkeeper who was considering a vinyl.

'Hey, you see the girl I walked in with?' - said to the shopkeeper while leaning on the desk. He looked at Elizabeth who was humming the music that was playing. His eyes widened and looked at her in awe. This was going to be really easy for Elizabeth. - 'Well, you give her the star treatment, pal.'

'Of course, sir.'- said as he hurried to open the desk and approach to Elizabeth. Again, this was going to be very easy. Quietly I passed the table and walked inside.

'What is this piece?' - asked Elizabeth almost in a whisper.

'It's by Trenet, but of course, covered by Mr. Reinhardt.' - Replied the man a little nervous.

'Oh, it's lovely. Isn't it lovely?'

'Oh, yes.' - said the shopkeeper. When I walked in, I started looking everywhere but I couldn't help but notice the tone that Elizabeth was using. I looked at a desk and shelves but only found instruments and tools. Damn mask… this was worse than a hidden objects game.

'Oh, music does something to me... especially something in this vein...' - I stopped what I was doing when I heard her tone that turned especially sultry.

'Huh, yeah.' - said the man letting out a nervous laugh.

'It's almost primal, isn't it? A part of us that exists before thought, before logic... purely sensual…' - I didn't know what she was talking about but, without being in front of her, I was going crazy with the tone she was using. In the art gallery she was simply flirting with the owner. But what she was doing there was… Stop thinking about it… STOP thinking about it!

'T-the finest music... touches us... in places...' - stammered the owner who was as nervous as me.

'…That we never knew existed... '- ended Elizabeth seductively.

'Y-yes...'

'Can you turn it up?' - When the volume of the music increased, she gasped. - 'Oh, it's so intoxicating... but also… but also powerful and masculine...'

'Find the box, find the box...' - I said to myself to focus. I tried to ignore Elizabeth's voice but it was impossible.

'Oh, yes... One... one feels the urge to surrender...' - said in a sultry voice. Damn... I had to make a huge effort not imagine… Oh god, STOP. I shook my head and hurried to keep looking. Then I saw the box on a table and hurried to open it. I had to contain myself not to let out a cry of victory and, after keeping it under my jacket, I went out. When Elizabeth saw me, she looked at the phonograph and started to move her hand like she was suffocated and panted.

'I must go... I must go. Even one more note shall prove my undoing.'- said with sultry voice and we hurried to go out of the store while the shopkeeper looked at us in shock.

'Well, any luck?' - Took the mask and handed it to him. She grinned and grabbed the mask as he examined. - 'Great! Now we can-'

I couldn't take it anymore and walked. Elizabeth called me but I wasn't listening. I needed to calm down... I need to calm down! I couldn't lose control when there were people around... No, no... NO WAY. Elizabeth kept calling me but I needed to find a secluded spot. I found a corner that was in low light and went there. Her voice... damn ... I was going crazy and wasn't in front of her. I hadn't even noticed how the mask was.

'Marc!' – I heard Elizabeth approaching to me and I noticed she was a little annoyed. - 'Why have you suddenly gone-?'

Didn't let her continue. I put her against the wall and kissed her passionately. She gasped in surprise but quickly gave up and replied to my kiss. I didn't know if anyone was watching, it was the farthest corner from the people... but I didn't care. I took her face and deepened the kiss as she hugged my neck, leaning to me. After stopping to recover our breath, she let me and leaned against the wall. Her cheeks were flushed and she touched her lips that were slightly swollen. I leaned an arm against the wall and walked over to her.

'You can't think how much it has cost me to not imagine you getting naked.' - said with low voice and laughed. - 'Thank God I wasn't next to you when you were talking in that way to the shopkeeper.'

'I-I...' - she stammered very nervous and her cheeks reddened more. I let out another small laugh and took her chin.

'You really know how to make me crazy. You improved.'- said mockingly and gave her a wink. After a few seconds, she calmed down and smiled.

'You were really jealous when I talked to these men.' - she said mockingly.

'You're lucky I wasn't there or it would have been very difficult to control myself.'

'You mean lucky shopkeeper, he would have gotten very disappointed about what would have happened.' - said funny. I laughed and gave her a peak. We went slowly to the Cohen's club and Elizabeth grabbed my arm. Then she came to me and whispered in my ear. - 'When this is over and we have more free time, you are free to... "lose control".'

'Oh, don't doubt about it.' - said with an enigmatic smile. But first we had to get out of here... and to start we had to talk with Cohen.

'Here. It's time that you wear this.'- Elizabeth gave me the mask and then I noticed how it was. The face that I put when I saw that bunny form made her laugh.

'Bunny... really?'

'Come on. It's no big deal.'- said her while trying to stop laughing but it was difficult.

'Oh god... I'm going to regret this.' - After giving a long sigh, I put on the mask. When Elizabeth saw me, laughed again and looked at her annoyed. - 'Stop it!'

'Sorry.' - said after calming down but couldn't stop chuckling. I took another breath and knocked on the metal door. Then the peephole opened and the doorman looked at us.

'Ah! Very well. Mr. Cohen awaits your participation at his performance.'- heard as he opened the door.

'All right. Here we go.'- said with determination and the two walked inside.

* * *

**Third chapter finished! Things are going a little slowly but if you know BaS, you know the interesting part is close so don't worry. A****lso I've been really busy and want to leave the importants parts when I have more time to think.**

**Btw, hope you liked the "hot" moments. They aren't kids anymore and**** make things a little (more) hotter isn't bad at all. (In case you want some lemon, I thought about it but I'm not sure about that part - by that I mean I'm not good writting that kind of things LOL)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cohen

'I told you.' - Said Elizabeth but I was still in shock.

'I know… I know you've warned me that Cohen is... weird. But this...'- I said while looking around me.

'If this surprises you, wait till you get to meet the man.' - Elizabeth walked down the white room and I followed her though I was a bit scared when I was walking. It was so white that I saw no shadow and my vision was somewhat blurred by the lack of it.

'Is there anything I should know about Cohen before I talk to him? Besides kidnap little girls...' - I asked as we approached to the next entry that was guarded by a suited man wearing the same bunny mask.

'His conception of muse is varied and is very passionate about his art and ideas. Don't dare to speak bad about them.'

'Got it...' - without knowing Cohen, the man was starting to be a little scary by his excessive extravagance. When we arrived, the doorman gave a couple of knocks on the wall and the door opened. When we walked inside, this closed behind us, leaving us in the dark.

'Great...' - muttered Elizabeth a little annoyed.

'If you are afraid, you can hug me.' - I said mockingly. I couldn't see Elizabeth but I won an elbow in response. - 'Ow...'

'That's for joking.'

'Sorry.' - I said with a sigh. Suddenly a light went on and this formed the shape of the mask. Both jumped in surprise and Elizabeth took my hand. Couldn't help but smile. - 'I told you.'

'Oh, shut up.' – said more annoyed and I laughed. Continued down the hall and another light with the bunny appeared. I had to admit that that effect was very original but also very weird. Then the end of the hall opened, also in the shape of the mask, and listened to music. When we were coming, we saw two long shadows moving across the wall.

'Dance, dance, move!' - cried the voice of a man and I assumed it was Cohen. When we got to the next room, I saw two large sculptures of a same face on the walls and in them , a face was showed, probably of Cohen. His face was painted in white, her lips painted in red and also a thin mustache above them. It was like a version of Dali but that it was more grotesque.

'I'm beginning to feel sorry for you.' - said while watching the faces. Elizabeth knew what I meant and sighed.

'Trust me, I wish I hadn't met him.'

We moved around the room and saw more guests wearing rabbit masks. I looked down and saw two small white rabbits that run around as we approached. Elizabeth and I went slowly down the stairs while Cohen was asking again a couple to continue moving. We went down the spiral stairs and had a better view of what was happening: a couple dancing in the middle of a platform while Cohen was painting vigorously on a large canvas. When we got down, there were more guests watching the performance but then I noticed that Cohen seemed angry.

'No... Why do you fail in this fashion?! To embarrass me in front of my muse? My muse shall not be mocked!'- said furiously and the couple stopped dancing. They looked very nervous.

'No, please, Mr. Cohen...' - she said.

'Fitzpatrick! The stick!'- cried Cohen to someone who was upstairs.

'SANDER, FOR GOD'S SAKE!' - pleaded dancer. Suddenly the platform on which they were was electrocuted and they screamed in pain.

'MY MUSE SHALL NOT BE MOCKED!' – cried again Cohen. Then the platform stopped and the couple fell unconscious, hanging from wires that were in their backs. – 'Get them out of here! There shall be no failure on my canvas!'

'Elizabeth, I don't think it's a good idea to be here.' - said in a whisper still looking the couple that were being rising up through the wires. I didn't know what problem or obsession had that man but he was really mad.

'No. We have to talk to him.'- she said with determination.

'That man just electrocuted that couple.' - I said looking at her this time but she shook her head.

'It's our only chance to find Comstock. Let's go.'- I gave a long sigh. I hated when Elizabeth got so stubborn in such dangerous situations.

'There's no room in Rapture any more for the artist.' - said between angriness and sadness. Elizabeth guided me to Cohen and I gulped. I was literally praying that that man didn't do something crazy... When we arrived, I decided to take off the mask. I couldn't talk well with that thing on my face. Then, before I could speak, he raised his head and looked me straight in the eyes.

'WHO ARE YOU?' - Asked me intensely and pulled away my body.

'My name is Marc Clark.' – I didn't know how I responded so camly... Damn, that scared!

'Is that right?' – muttered and looked me curiously up and down. I felt a shiver through my back and I got nervous. He turned away to look me better and let out a small laugh. - 'My... this one's a real biscuit. Isn't he a biscuit, ladies?'

He asked at the female guests who were watching us and these laughed. Elizabeth looked around and grimaced. Breaking news: I'm not the only one who is jealous type.

'I need to ask you some questions.' - I said trying to talk about what interested me but this man put my nerves.

'Questions! Yes, yes! It is the work of man to ask. It is the work of the artist… to answer.'- he approached again to look at me straight in the eye and I had to restrain myself not to pull myself away from him. - 'You're a smart boy... yeah... I can see that in your eyes. Maybe you can understand what the others couldn't.'

'You've seen this girl, haven't you?' - Then asked Elizabeth showing the picture of Sally and Cohen walked away. I almost sighed of relief...

'We artists see more than the most. But this is the second time someone asks me for this little "thing"...'- said looking at the picture and what he said caught my attention.

'Wait, someone else asked for her?' - asked quickly and he looked at me with a smile.

'You should know who, right?' - Then stared at Elizabeth. - 'You're more than you claim to be, little songbird, are you not?'

Didn't know why he said that that but I didn't like the tone. Did Cohen know about what Elizabeth really was? And how he knew we were after Booker...? This was starting to be really scary.

'Watch this one, Clark. She'll take you where you don't want to go.'- said pointing to Elizabeth. She and I looked and I shook slightly my head to point her to not worry. True or not, I would follow her to the end even had to face an entire army. - 'But I know the child in that photo is important to you. So many children flit-flit-flit away… I know where the girl is. And I will send you to her.'

'I would thank-' – I was going to say but then he looked at me and held up a finger.

'In exchange for this information, all I ask... is a dance.' – Oh no… no way. Elizabeth looked around, watching people who were singing the word to point us to go to the the pedestal... but I wasn't going to allow that.

'Mr. Cohen, I can assure you I'm not going to do that.'

'I see something in you two... Something unique that intrigues me and I want to discover what it is. Art strips away artifice. Show me who you are!'- raised his arms and looked me in the eyes. - 'And I will show you where you need to go...'

'Oh, please...' - muttered in exasperation and ran a hand over my face. There had to be a way to convince that lunatic...

'Marc.' - I looked up and saw Elizabeth in the platform, offering me her hand. - 'Dance with me.'

'Elizabeth...' - I heard the chants of the people becoming more insistent and looked at Elizabeth. Her eyes showed a strange calm and asked me to follow her. After taking a deep breath, I approached to her and took her hand. I passed my other arm around her waist and she put her other hand on my shoulder.

'Come on, dance! Feel the music, feel the music!' – said Cohen while returning to his canvas.

'I shudder to think what greater price he might care to extract.' – said Elizabeth with a whisper.

'Fitzpatrick!' - called the artists to his assistant and music started playing. Elizabeth and I slowly started to move and danced following the rhythm.

'Beauty and pain. They can be no more separated than birth and blood. '- Elizabeth and I looked at each other. I had a feeling that the only one could understand him was himself.

'Beauty and pain? It's okay to compare you with the first but me with pain...'- I said with a frown and Elizabeth smiled. As we were dancing and we moved onto the platform, I saw Cohen talking loudly and painting vigorously.

'Hey Marc... I'm sorry I got you into this mess.' - Then Elizabeth said guiltily. - 'I was so focused on finding Comstock and...'

'It's okay. The important thing is that this will lead us to him... and also find that poor child before something bad happens to her.'

'What do you think Cohen's customers do with the children?' - said with some fear.

'I don't know... but I hope it doesn't exceed that they use them to obtain ADAM. Because if they have done something else to them... '- I felt a chill.

'Marc...' - she moved closer to me as we danced and looked me in the eyes. I don't know how many times I've said that but I adore those blue eyes. - 'When this is over, I-'

'No, no, no, no!' – cried Cohen and we stopped dancing. When I saw him, I noticed he was angry. That wasn't good...

'Mr. Cohen, calm down pleas-'

'Fitzpatrick!' - Elizabeth and I looked at each other again. Shit...

'NO, WAIT-AAAAAGHHH!' - the platform was electrocuted and both screamed in pain until we fell to the floor. My vision blurred and my head began to throb. I tried to open my eyes and saw Cohen in front of me.

'I see suffering in you... I know how to shine a light 0on your pain.'

'Elizabeth...' - I called her weakly. I had to get to her but my body didn't react. Then I heard her whimpering in pain and saw her on the floor behind Cohen. Then he knelt in front of me and looked me in the eyes. - 'A moth will become a butterfly.'

I tried to say or do something but I was too dizzy and weak. Then everything went dark.

* * *

'Marc... Marc!' - a voice called me but it sounded too far. My head was spinning and my body was weak. I was so tired... Then the voice called me again and sounded clearer. She shook my shoulders and I winced. When I opened my eyes, Elizabeth was in front of me. I saw that her face had some bruises and a few small cuts... but she was beautiful as ever. Also her clothes were dirty and somewhat broken, and her sleeves had small cuts and a small tear near to her chest... I had to make a great effort to not look there.

'Elizabeth...' - I called her in a whisper as I watched her in awe and she gave a sigh of relief.

'Marc... Are you all right?' - asked me while stroking my face.

'I think I'm fine... Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?' - she smiled and looked at me funny.

'I think your head hasn't recovered at all yet.' - said giving a few touches on my forehead with her finger. Then I noticed we were in a bathysphere.

'Where are we going?' - asked with a frown and then a radio rang.

'_Pain and beauty. To an artist, they are inseparable lovers._'

'Cohen...' - I muttered when I recognized his voice. That damn bastard...

'_I'm sending you to find your… young one. No need to thank me._'

'I wasn't going to thank you anyway...' - muttered as I got up and saw that the bathysphere was descending away from Rapture.

'_I'm not so sure you'll like what you find._' - said Cohen and I didn't like the tone of his voice. The bathysphere continued descending until we were in the dark and suddenly a focus from the bathysphere lit. The ship went down between the sea walls and Elizabeth looked at me a little nervous. I approached to her and took her hand.

'It's okay.' - said to calm her and she nodded. Then the bathysphere reached a huge building with the shape of Neptune.

'Fontaine's Department Store...' – said Elizabeth. - 'I heard Ryan sunk the building to the bottom and use it as a prison.'

'Why would Cohen have sent Sally there?' - I asked with a frown.

'_Everyone has needs. I merely provide a service for those who have the means to pay._'- responded Cohen but it was unjustifiable for me. - 'You'll find your little bird in the housewares department.'

'Well, we know where to look.' - I said as I approached to the bathysphere dock building to get inside.

'Takes a cold son of bitch to do that to a living person.' - I was a little surprised how easily she swore.

'What?'

'Burial at Sea' - That reminded me of something... I couldn't help smiling.

'It's ironic. When my mother suggested me I should go to a psychologist for my nightmares, I said I preferred being buried under the sea.'

'I guess you got what you wanted.' - said Elizabeth with a smile but his eyes were sad.

'I don't regret coming here.' - I said with determination. - 'Anyway, in Rapture we're all buried at sea.'

The bathysphere ascended to the first floor and when it arrived, stopped and opened the door. Instantly, I felt a strong stench that was worse than disgusting.

'Damn... It's clear they haven't cleaned this place for long time.' - I said, wrinkling my nose.

'This place was abandoned by Ryan, the people who "live" here has to fight to survive.' - said Elizabeth as we walked out and watched the place. There were some dead bodies and there was water on the ground.

'Well, we're in another mess... but let's do this. Ready for another round of crazy adventures?'- I asked smiling as I lifted my arm to her.

'Said in that way, it doesn't sound funny.' - said Elizabeth raising an eyebrow and I pouted.

'Don't ruin the moment.' - She smiled and shook my arm with hers.

'Ready.' - Said with a sweet smile. - 'I missed this.'

'Me too.' - Then we pulled out my gun and breathed deeply. - 'All right. Here we go.'

We walked through the great room and picked up some coins along the way. I didn't found ammo, but with the ammo I already had, I could hold several battles. We climbed the stairs and reached a gate that blocked the only way forward.

'Okay, we have to pass somehow.' - I muttered while looking around me.

'This way.' - Elizabeth approached to an area with benches and I realized that part of that place was frozen. There were two corpses, also frozen, one on the floor and another hanging.

'God... I do not know who or what has done this but is quite powerful.' - Then I noticed that the corpse that was hanging was wearing something on his arm and it was too familiar. - 'Wait that's... a sky hook!'

'Constants and variables...' - muttered Elizabeth as she picked one that was hooked in the ice near to the corpse of the floor. As I examined the hook, I noticed that its design was much more modern and was more metallic. Then I read the brand of Fontaine and...

'Air grabber... Well I'll keep calling it sky hook.' - said with a shrug. We returned to the gate and saw a hook hanging above it.

'We can go through there.'- said Elizabeth. I jumped to there and smiled.

'I missed this.' - But my smile faded when I tried to move down to the other side but couldn't.

'Something's wrong?'

'The damn hook is stuck.' - I said as I tried to make the thing work somehow. Meanwhile, in the other side I saw a big hole in the ground and a huge jet of water coming from a broken pipe and it fell to the other side. Then I heard the echo of footsteps.

'I want the frosty! GET ME THE FROSTY ONE!'- shouted a man's voice.

'Elizabeth, stay where you are. Someone is coming... '- I said as I looked everywhere while trying to make work the hook.

'No! Come back! I want the frosty! I want it! I want it!'- then from a tunnel that was close to where I was, a man appeared and shot a ray into the water. This froze, forming a makeshift bridge to the other side and the man jumped there. As he ran toward a door, two men who were armed with pipes followed him. The one who was trying to escape stopped and frozen the first enemy. Then he run again and the second enemy tried to follow him while the first got rid of the ice. When they reached the door, they found it closed and tried to open it with blows. I returned my attention to the hook and, after squeezing the trigger several times, it worked again.

'All right, I got the grabber unjammed.' - Then I focused on the two enemies. I pushed the hook into one of them and threw myself to hit him. The second enemy tried to react but I hit his head hard and he fell to the ground. With the way cleared, Elizabeth passed the gate and approached to me.

'Is everything ok?' – she asked when she arrived.

'Yes but...' - I said as I knelt to examine one of the bodies and I couldn't help noticing how they were disfigured. - 'My God... what happened to these people?'

'I've heard of them. They're called splicers, people who became addicted to the plasmids and ADAM. This substance is what deforms them.' - after hearing that, I felt a chill. A person addicted to drugs could be very dangerous and in that safe place there were hundreds of them...

'This is getting very dangerous.' - said something a little nervous. Then Elizabeth approached to the large window that was next.

'Marc... look.' - I followed her and saw a building shaped like a sea horse floating around. There was a large sign rotating and I read "Housewares". Behind there was another building although I couldn't see it well. – 'That's where Cohen said we'd find Sally. The store ran trams between the three buildings.'

'Will they still work?' – asked not feeling sure.

'Hope so...' – I pressed the elevator button and stepped inside. While waiting for it to arrive at its destination, I leaned against the wall and gave a long sigh. – 'You look a mess, huh?'

'That electric shock was a bit strong. I still have a headache but I'm fine... I think.'- said looking at my clothes. My trousers had some tears and my shirt, white before, had a grayish tone with some darker patches. My jacket was also dirty and had some tears. With my clothes looking in that way, I couldn't imagine how I was physically. - 'By the way, are you okay?'

'Yes... I had never experienced anything like that, but I'm fine.' - Said with a smile to not make me worry. Then the elevator doors opened and both crouched instantly.

'There, little birdies. Eat up. It's good for you, you know!'- said a splicer. Confirmed, the splicers were pretty mad. Elizabeth and I moved quietly and watched the enemy after stairs. I pointed to stay behind a counter and I climbed up until I got behind enemy. Quickly I hit her in the head with the hook and she fell to the ground unconscious. Although I hadn't made any noise, there was an enemy to my left who was armed with a stick and ran towards me. I quickly ducked to dodge his attack and hit his neck with hook, decapitating him. I went to turn around to look for the next enemies but then I noticed a blow on the back and the Lutece shield, that should have worked in that moment, broke.

'OW!' - I complained and, in response, I threw my arm to hit my enemy but he dodged. When he went to attack me, I saw Elizabeth approaching from behind and hit him on the head. He fell on his knees and before he could react, she hit him again to finish him off. I turned and saw the last splicer running to me. I pointed the gun at his head and fired, killing him instantly.

'Are you okay?' - asked Elizabeth as I arched my back that was hurting.

'I just discovered that the Lutece shield, which I didn't remember that was there and was supposed to have worked, is weaker than I thought and I've received a good blow on the back. But forgetting that, I'm fine '- said grimacing. - 'I also forgot how deadly the sky hook could be...'

'Well, the important thing is you're okay.' - she said trying to cheer me up. We moved through the room to the background and we found another obstacle: a large hole between us and the only way forward and huge water jet propelled toward it. - 'That's the entrance to the tram. But there's no way to arrive there...'

'The splicer from before had no problem freezing a path for himself. I'm sure he'll be happy to do the same for us. - said sarcastically.

'I have no doubt you'll prove persuasive.' - said with a smile. Then she pointed a snowman holding a sign. - 'There's an ice rink on the top floor.'

'A perfect place to look for our new friend.'

'Come on.' - We went to the next door and saw her we locked by a lock.

'Are your lockpicking skills still intact?' - I asked with a smile. She approached to the door and in less than a second, the lock fell. Elizabeth tapped on the door and it opened.

'Does that answer your question?' - said with a proud smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

'I missed this. By the way, you still owe me a "private lessons" to teach me that skill.'

'And I

'And you'll have them.' - said with a seductive smile. When we walked in, we saw that close to the next door there was ice around.

'It seems that our friend is leaving clues.'

'Marc.' - I turned and took in the air the object that Elizabeth threw me.

'I also missed this.' - said smiling and looked at the object. I recognized instantly the blue bottle. - 'Wait... a bottle of salts?'

'Eve. They are like the salts from Columbia.'- informed her and I watched the bottle.

Constants and variables...' - I muttered.

'I don't know if you should drink it. We don't know whether it will serve for your vigors and splicers are addicted to it because of plasmids... '- muttered Elizabeth nervously.

'One thing is clear: without vigors, we can't move forward. Also when I received these powers, nothing weird happened to me so...'- I put off the top and I drank. I winced at the strong flavor and Elizabeth looked at me expectantly.

'So…?'

'Two things: first, that tastes as bad as salts but this is like syrup mixed with bad smelling salts... The second is that I feel the same.'

'What about the vigors?'

'Now we will know if it works.' – I passed the next door that was leading to the second floor stairs. In front of a door that led to a place called "The Daily Bread", we saw several splicers. I walked quietly until be behind them and looked at my hand. Thinking about bucking bronco's vigor, I felt the energy flowing through my veins and I threw a wave t my enemies. They were thrown up in the air and quickly thought on devil's kiss to throw a grenade. These were thrown around after receiving the explosion and fell dead.

'It seems they're working as always. Although Marc...'

'Yes?'

'Beware of plasmids and eve. We don't know how your body may react... and don't want it affects you too much.'- said fearfully.

'Don't worry. I'll be careful' - I said with a smile. But this disappeared when I saw more enemies coming from the second floor. I put explosive traps in the middle and they fell directly on them. One who had managed to dodge the, approached with his gun but sent him an electric shock and finished him shooting him in the head. After that, we approached to the door of the restaurant.

'Maybe there are provisions.' – Elizabeth worked on the lock and when she opened the door, it was like having Christmas presents again. Near a body I found a Tommy Gun and took it as something too valuable. Elizabeth looked at me with a frown. - 'What are you doing?'

'If my grandfather could see this, he would go mad. He loves gangster movies and this is a TOMMY GUN.'- responded while grinning. Elizabeth sighed and went to a bar.

'Look what's here.' - When I looked at her, then I looked at the sky - at least that was my intention - and I thanked God and the Lutece. Elizabeth had found a Lutece infusion, just what I needed.

'It's like Christmas again.'

'At least the twins are watching us… or at least I think. Don't think they know the Lutece in Rapture.' – she was right… and may say thanks if I see them. I drank the tasteless liquid and instantly I felt better.

'Now that I remember, I promised my sister that I would bring her something...'

'A gift?'

'Yes. As compensation for not being in the New Year's eve.'- said laughing. Then an idea came to my mind... and I smiled.

'Have you thought about?' – asked when she noticed my smile.

'Yeah, something like… and I think she will love it.'- said as we left the restaurant. Although I wanted to find something nice to Juliet... sure she would love the idea of having a "big sister".

* * *

**And the adventures have started! Hope you liked the chapter. Now that they are in the serious part there will be more action and, of course, problems for our couple. Things are going to get interesting…**

**Btw, some said that would wish to see some lemon but also warned me that have imposed strict rules about this. I tried to find those rules to be well informed but couldn't find them… if someone knows better about this, please, send me a PM. You'd help me a lot.**

**PS: In case you didn't understand Marc's idea, he is thinking with Elizabeth.**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Man Winter

After picking up some supplies at the restaurant, we walked out and climbed up in search of the iceman. Along the way, we found splicers and then I realized a fact that made me nervous: though I cleaned the place and then left it only for 5 minutes, as we returned, more splicers appeared. They were like a plague, if I'd try to kill all them, always re-appeared again... and the worst is that they were more difficult to defeat every time. Plasmids had made them stronger and more agile, and things got more complicated. When we went up, found a security door and next there was ice with people frozen.

'Okay, Mr. Freeze has been here.' - I muttered as I approached to the security door and activated the lever.

'What's happened to these people... they don't even seem sane.' – said Elizabeth.

'When a person is addicted to a drug or anything that has completely consumed it, they never are the same as before. These people need help and if their problems are detected early, they can still fight the effect of the drug...'

'But they can help them even when it's too late?'

'You can try but when anxiety that is too intense, it's very difficult to do something for them. They will do anything to alleviate that anxiety, even if they have to do horrible things.' - responded sadly.

'There's something in your voice... you talk as if you've suffered this problem.' - said Elizabeth looking at me and I gave a sigh. Remember all that made me uncomfortable...

'When Ethan died, I had to go to several psychologists and decided I had to be treated. I was on the verge of falling to a deep depression and they had to do something to stop it...' - I said as I looked at the mark of my hand. - 'I always hoped that those little pills could relieve my pain but the effect only helped a few hours and then the suffering returned and stronger. It was so hard… I was always sad and angry and my family paid for my anger.'

'I'm sorry you had to suffer all that.' - said taking my hand.

'I got lucky and we were able to stop the problem in time. But the people of this place... these people need much help but it's too late for them. Now they'll kill to get more eve or ADAM and relieve the anxiety.'

The door finally opened and gave a sigh. When I looked, I saw that she had a sad look. I took her chin and made her to look at me.

'No sad faces.' - said with a smile. She finally smiled and nodded.

'I know. Sorry.'- pinched her cheek playfully and entered to another shopping area. Then I saw an elevator with a broken switch.

'This elevator leads to the floor from before.'

'It seems that this elevator needs some...'

'Shock Jockey?' – suggested Elizabeth. Instantly I threw a charge and the doors opened.

'We'll come back here later.' - said with a smile. Then I saw some skylines and jumped on them to reach the top floor. When we arrived, some splicers were waiting us outside the entrance to the ice rink. I quickly took out my revolver and fired for them back. I jumped on one of them and ended him with a hit. After I dodged another enemy who tried to attack me with a pipe, knocked his legs to bring him down and finish him on the floor. Then I kept firing my enemies but they were scattered.

'Get down!' – cried Elizabeth and I obeyed. A splicer tried to attack me from behind and Elizabeth hurried to hit him in the head and take him down. Two other splicers tried to attack and sent a shock to both. After finishing them with my hook, I looked around to make sure there were no more.

'I'm surprised how quick and elusive they are... damn, they always manage to catch my back.' - I muttered feeling a little annoyed.

'These people have been trying to survive for a long time, they know how to do the most damage.'

'By the way, good hit.' - said with a smile and her cheeks flushed.

'I've already said I had a good teacher.' – said looking at me.

'Yeah but I didn't teach you directly nor are you've been in much danger.' - I said as we walked toward the doors.

'About that... you're wrong.' - I stopped walking and looked at her frowning.

'Has someone done anything bad to you?' - I asked instantly.

'They tried... during all these time, in addition to find all the Comstocks, I began to explore some places. In one of them, I met a man who... well, he invited me to spend some time with him.'

'You refused, right?'

'Of course. Although I couldn't see or know about you, men didn't interest me. None was like you... But though I refused, the man tried to force me. For the look of his eyes, I knew he was going to try to get what he wanted even if he had to hurt me but...'

'But...?' - Added expectantly and she looked at me with a smile.

'Do you remember the beating I gave to the owner of the jewelry store?'

'Yup.'

'Well, I did the same but with more force.' - said with a proud smile and laughed.

'That's my girl.' - I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. - 'But avoid getting in trouble. Better run and get out of there as soon as possible.'

'Okaaay.' - said and pouted a bit.

'Anyway… I'm really proud of you.' – said sweetly. We entered to the souvenir shop of the ice rink and saw that everything was covered in ice and snow.

'This seems like Montreal right now.' - I said looking around.

'It's freezing here.' – muttered Elizabeth shakily and rubbed her arms.

'Here. Wear it.'- said as I took off my jacket. Elizabeth hesitated to take it, especially since I was wearing just a t-shirt.

'But then you will freeze.'

'Not really. I'm used to low temperatures and battles help me to get warm quickly.'- said with a smile though I felt a cold chill through my body. She picked up the jacket and put it on. Although it was too big for her, she gave a sigh of relief as she felt the warm of the jacket and both moved to the security door. I activated the lever and the door opened, allowing us to enter in the reception room. Behind the counter, besides lots of ice skates, I found a few coins and ammo for the tommy gun. I also found some bottles of eve and kept them well. I mentally prepared devil's kiss vigor. To defeat the iceman there was nothing better than fire. Then we entered to a great hall called "_Rapture on Ice_". The entire room was frozen and I saw a giant snowman promoting Old Man Winter's plasmid. There were splicers watching around the place and saw our objective walking around a small closet that was under the big figure.

'Nobody fates even a sip unless I say so! You got it?'- said the frosty with threatening tone. As he spoke, I moved to one side and quietly eliminated two splicers. Then I noticed there were skylines on the roof and prepared my tommy gun.

'Time to make things a little more crazy.' - Then turned to Elizabeth. - 'Stay here and look for supplies or anything that can be useful.'

'Okay. Be careful.'

She hastened to hide and I jumped to the lines. I moved slowly to make less noise and watched the area. When I saw well where the enemies were located, got my tommy gun and started shooting. The enemies looked up surprised and tried to hide to avoid attacks. I managed to kill two splicers and make the others step back although they began to attack me. I saw the man throw a ray of ice to me and this became to three balls of ice. I moved my hook quickly and dodged his attack and the next. After moving around the room and observing again the place, I saw a splicer apart from the others and jumped on him. When he fell down, I too my gun again and shot the other normal splicers as I went. I had to finish them before I could focus on their leader or I'd have serious problems. I killed two more and I quickly hid behind a pillar to avoid another ice attack. The other part of my coverage froze but I stayed there. I went out and shot the iceman to make him step back as I ran to a splicer. Before he could react, I hit his head with the butt of my gun and circled him to grab him for his neck. I used the same splicer as a shield and slowly walked to a cover. Then the corpse suffered an ice attack and it froze instantly. I quickly moved away from the body and kept firing. I had to avoid those rays to touch me at all costs or I was going to go have a lot of problems... I ran at full speed to avoid the attacks from the iceman and hurried to go to the last two normal splicers. When I finished them, I turned and threw a grenade to the leader. He hurried away but the explosion caused him to scream in pain. I took the opportunity to attack him with the tommy gun and he stepped back. I kept firing until I finished the clip and reloaded my gun quickly while dodging another ice ray. I fired again and hit him numerous times... but it was like it wasn't affecting him. He complained and cursed by the attacks but countered quickly. I kept attacking with the tommy gun but then it stopped. I pulled the trigger several times but there was no more ammo. Damn... thought the clips I took before were full but only had half of the bullets and finished too quickly. I went to get my revolver but then my enemy threw another ice ray and I couldn't avoid it. Although the attack hit the floor, the ice began to form and froze my legs up to my waist. He went to attack but quickly I threw a grenade and this ran into cover. I threw two more to make him busy and then I focused on the ice. I had to get rid of that ice but it was too thick...

'Marc, catch!' - cried Elizabeth. I looked to where she was and she gave me a gun. I took it in the air and saw it was like a carbine. Without thinking, I pointed it at my enemy and fired several times. This stepped back and saw he was getting weak. Then I aimed at his head and chunks of ice fell. Finally I threw a grenade and this sent him away after it exploded. From my position I kept pointing with the carbine but didn't see any movement. Then I heard Elizabeth approaching. - 'Marc! Are you okay?'

'I think so... Just give me a moment.' - Replied as I examined the ice. I passed the gun to Elizabeth and put my hands near the ice, emitting heat with my vigor.

'These splicers are stronger than I thought.' - she muttered as I slowly melted the ice.

'They are inflated plasmids, eve and who knows what else. They're almost not human and the addiction of these things had become them more violent.'

'These people aren't like the Columbia soldiers... they're worse.' - she muttered nervously. When I could move my legs, I moved them abruptly and broke the ice of my feet.

'I know... but we will do it.' - I said trying to cheer her up. - 'Now let's go to see that vigor- I mean, plasmid.'

'Don't worry. I also have a lot of problems to call them in that way.' - said with a smile as she gave me back the carbine. We went to the small closet and Elizabeth opened the lock that was blocking it. When she opened the door, all Old Man Winter's bottles were empty.

'Damn it. That son of bitch drank every last bottle of the plasmid...' - said feeling angry. They always had to ruin everything when we reached our objective... Then something appeared in the middle of the closet and I smiled when I recognized it. - 'Look what we have here.'

'Lucky tears decide to appear in the most difficult times.' - said Elizabeth as she walked to the closet.

'Make your magic.' - said smiling as let her space to open it. She extended her arms and there was a small flash of light. In the center of the closet a small tear was opened and behind there was a bluish bottle of the plasmid. I took it and saw that its form was the head of an old man, and a small hat was the cap. I took it and drank the liquid. Instantly I felt my whole throat froze and I felt chills all over my body.

'You okay?'

'It's like drinking liquid nitrogen...'- I replied shaking slightly as I touched my throat. In that moment I couldn't feel any part of my body and I had a feeling I was going to get hypothermia. Then I saw my hand and it started to get a blue tone and small peaks of frost formed in the skin. When I finished of assimilating the plasmid, the temperature of my body returned to normal and took a shaky breath.

'Better?' - asked me when she saw that I leaned on my knees.

'Yeah... What if we leave this place and I try to get warm?' - said I took a deep breath. After watching the bodies and pick up some clips of ammo, we left. When we went to the reception, Elizabeth looked curiously at the skates.

'Just for curiosity, you're back to play hockey?'

'No…'

'And you haven't thought about playing again once?'

'When I see the ice rink or watch my brother play, I feel a great desire to get skates and got the rink. Many times they have suggested me to play again on a team... but I still feel a strong fear.'- responded crestfallen. Elizabeth took my arm and walked closer to me.

'Through the tears, I've seen people skating... will you teach me sometime?' - she asked shyly.

'Sure. And after I teach you, you will skate better than my brother.'- said smiling.

'He skates bad?' - she asked curiously.

'No but I love to bother him saying that.' - I said funny. When we left, I saw some splicers approaching from the right. I went to shoot them but then called Elizabeth a tear and... a samurai appeared! - 'Cool!'

'It's the first thing I've seen.'- replied Elizabeth while hiding behind a pillar. I saw the samurai jump to my enemies and attacked moving deftly his sword. From afar I attacked with the carbine and killed them one by one. -'Behind you!'

I turned around and hit him with my hook before a splicer would attack. After that, I saw no more enemies.

'That tear… was really cool.' - I said smiling as I watched the samurai disappear and she called one in which there was ammo for the rifle.

'It's weird... until I didn't call the tear of the plasmid, I couldn't see one before. Perhaps the fact that you are by my side and there are problems returned me the ability.'- said with a small smile as she looked at her hand.

'Then I'm glad that my presence is helpful.' – I said smiling. We descended down and got on the elevator to reach the initial floor. When we got to the great jet of water, threw a ray of ice and this froze.

'All right. Now we can get to the tram.'-Both moved forward along the ice bridge and entered to the next room. In the background I saw a similar capsule to a bathysphere but much lighter.

'Okay. Now just have to get on that thing and go to the other building. Hopefully we'll find them fast... '- then I looked at Elizabeth and saw how she took off my jacket. - 'Don't need to return it to me. You can keep it.'

'A few minutes ago you were freezing.' - said as she gave it to me. - 'And yet I don't know how you could go with t-shirt in that frozen room.'

'In Montreal I'm used to temperatures that can reach -40. That wasn't so cold.' – said chuckling.

'Put it on.' - said as an order as she gave me his jacket and I gave a sigh. As I put it, despite it was dirty I noticed a slight smell of perfume and glanced at Elizabeth.

'Do you usually use perfume?'

'Yes, why you ask?'

'Well, my jacket smell has gone from bad to have a sweet floral scent.' - I approached to her and surprised her as I put my face close to the side of her neck and smelled her perfume. When I pulled away, I chuckled when she looked at me with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. - 'I like it.'

'T-thank you?' - said very nervous. I laughed and walked inside the tram. I saw that Elizabeth was still in the same spot where she was and smiled mockingly. - 'Are you going to stay there forever?'

'Oh... I-I'm coming.' - said more nervous and laughed again. When she arrived, I activated the lever and the tram started to move. - 'You say you like to bother your brother but also me...'

'I told you, you look adorable when you get nervous.' - said with a wink. The tram went underwater and slowly began to move to the other building. - 'Hey, how do we when we find... Comstock?'

'First we will make remember. Supposedly he will as he sees us...'

'And then we kill him? So no more '- I added thoughtfully.

'Yes... or cause his death.' - I was still surprised at the ease with which she said that. She really thought it would be so easy, that killing him would end everything... but I wasn't so sure and every time I liked less that mission. I noticed Elizabeth's eyes on me and she knew what I was thinking but said nothing. She knew too well what I thought of revenge and knew it was better not to start a discussion. As the tram was approaching to the building, Elizabeth sighed.

'Marc, I know you think this is wrong...'

'Elizabeth, you know what I think about these things. If I'm here is because I want to stop Comstock and take you out of this hell.'- she took my hand and held it in hers.

'I know...' - I saw the tram arrived at the building and started boarding. - 'You'll see how all this ends quickly.'

'I hope...' - I said though I wasn't so sure. And I hope Cohen was sincere when he said this is where we'd find Sally.'

'I can only imagine what they would do with a child in a place like this.' - said very worried.

'It wouldn't surprise me that Cohen's half away to Splicer Town. Probably thought putting a child in a prison would be "high art".'- That man was really disgusting.

'We must find her soon.'- The tram stopped and the door opened before us. Instantly we heard a scream and saw a small figure running to the back of the room.

'Sally!' - I called her and then saw a splicer running after her. Quickly I pointed him with the rifle and shot his head. The enemy fell dead and the girl took the opportunity to get on a vent and hide inside. I saw more splicers coming and kept firing. I saw one running at full speed and jumped towards me to hit me with a pipe. I threw an ice ray and this froze instantly. After that I hit him with the hook and it broke into a thousand pieces. That was... brutal. I focused on the others but they were very fast and dodged my shots easily. I tried to attack all them but they run and were scattered around the place so it was difficult to control all them at the same time. I decided to change the rifle for the revolver and decided to focus on one by one. I ran into one of them and moved in a zigzag to dodge his attacks with the tommy gun. When I reached him, I hit him with the hook and killed him with a shot to the head.

'Marc, eve!' - Elizabeth, which was hidden behind a bank, threw me the bottle and I drank the liquid as I hurried to find another enemy. Another splicer tried to approach to me and tried to hit me. I moved nimbly to dodge his attack and threw a punch at his head. Despite hitting him directly in the face, he fought back and grabbed my shoulders. My gun fell to the floor and I also grabbed his shoulders, trying to push him away but was very strong. In his disfigured face by the abuse of plasmids, in his eyes I saw violence and anxiety. I managed to throw him a quick punch to the eye and screamed in pain as he let me go. I grabbed my hook and passed it around his neck, cutting it and blood splattered around. Making sure there were no more splicers nearby, I went to get my gun from the floor. When I took it, I noticed movement behind me.

'Drop that gun now.' - I turned and saw a splicer grabbing Elizabeth. He had immobilized and held a pistol near to her head. - 'If you don't drop the gun, I'll put a bullet in her head.'

'Marc...' - she called me a whisper and I saw fear in her eyes. I kept calmed and quickly thought of a plan.

'Easy.' - I said trying to calm her and leaned slightly to let the gun on the floor.

'Now push it away with a kick.' – I obeyed and Elizabeth looked at me with a mix of confusion and panic.

'Marc, what...'

'SHUT UP!' - Cried the splicer and the gun got closer to her head. Despite the anger, I kept calm and looked at Elizabeth.

'Do you trust me?' - I asked softly. She looked at me and noticed my look.

'Always.' - she said looking into my eyes.

'I said shut the fuck up!' - yelled to Elizabeth and grabbed brusquely her neck. Then he focused on me. - 'You'd better don't do anything-'

I took advantage that he was busy talking to throw a wave of energy of bucking bronco and splicer and Elizabeth were thrown up. Then I took the gun and shot my enemy before he could react. This struggled in the air and screamed in pain until he stopped moving. Before the effect of the vigor ended, I ran where Elizabeth was and took her in my arms before she fell to the ground.

'It hasn't been so bad, huh?' - said with a smile. Elizabeth looked me in the eyes.

'You are the most stupid and reckless man I ever met in my life, Maurice Clark...' - said with apprehensive tone and then smiled sweetly. - 'and please, never change.'

'That won't be very difficult.' - I said smiling. Then I noticed movement behind me and Elizabeth's eyes widened.

'Marc, a splicer is coming.' - I turned and saw the enemy running towards us

'Shit...' - cursed. Although I could let go at Elizabeth, I wouldn't have time to get my weapon and attack. I hugged Elizabeth to protect and turned to take the hit from my back. Then I heard a shot. I noticed something fall to the ground and steps approaching. I looked over my shoulder and saw the splicer on the floor and a man slowly approaching to us.

'You two, are you all right?' – I let Elizabeth on the ground and took my gun.

'Huh, yes. Thanks for the help.'- When the man was close, I looked into his green eyes. Although his face was very aged, his hair was white and he didn't have the long beard that characterized him, I recognized him instantly. - 'You...'

'My name's Booker DeWitt. Now can you tell me who are you and what are you doing here?'

Finally we had found the old man and Sally... Although for his look it seemed that Comstock was no more.

* * *

**Finally they have found Sally and Comstock… or at least they think about the second. Will Elizabeth get the revenge she wishes or things will get into another way? We'll see in the next chapter!**

**Reviews are always welcome and be free to share your thoughts! Also, as I said in the last chapter if someone knows better about the rules that involve the lemon scenes or any sex topics, send me a DM. I'll be really grateful.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sally

**New chapter! I must admit this is probably the most intense and also difficult episode I've written since I started the other story, "The Key and the cage". I'll explain in the end why it was so diddicult… Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was the first in a long time I didn't know what to do. In front of me was the man I had searched all along but when I looked into his green eyes... there was something about him that wasn't well. Although he didn't wear the long beard, had shorter and white hair and was dressed very differently... it was him. But for the way in which he was looking at us, it was clear he didn't recognize us. The expression of determination and evil that had Comstock wasn't there. It was all very weird...

'Well?' - He said staring at us.

'Huh, I-I... I'm Marc Clark. She's Elizabeth.'- said pointing. When I looked at her, I couldn't help noticing her expression. The Elizabeth from before was completely gone. Now she was a woman full of rage and with an overwhelming desire of revenge. Damn it… I almost didn't recognize her.

'Okay... and what are you doing here? This place isn't exactly the best for partying.'- said reproachfully. If he could knew...

'We've come in search of the girl, Sally. We are... private investigators and have been looking into the case of the Little Sisters and kidnapped girls in Rapture. We discovered that Sally was sent to this place and... Well, we decided to come and look for her.'- Thinking a better excuse at that moment was very difficult.

'Really?' - said with a look of suspicion. - 'Why do I have the feeling that you were looking for me?'

'Huh well... We were told that you also had come to find the girl... and wanted to help you.' - I said a little nervous.

'Oh... well, in this place is better to be accompanied. These splicers are actually dangerous. By the way, have you seen Sally?'

'She went through that vent.'- I said pointing to the hole and this came up. From inside he could hear the girl humming a song but could not see it well. Looking inside, he turned away with a sigh. - 'Damn, I can't see her...'

'There must be a way to make it out of there.' - said something thoughtful. Why this girl would get in there?

'There is a way and quite effective.' - said suddenly and saw Elizabeth examining a plane. It was the first time he had spoken since we have found Coms... Booker.

'What's that?'

'This is a schematic for the venting system. It shows more vents like this one in electronics, the bistro, the book department and the appliance show floor…'

'Too many places to look at the same time.' - replied Booker wearily. - 'I've been looking everywhere and I haven't got anything yet.'

'There are only six vents she can come out of.' - Then she approached the vent and closed its gate. - 'And now there are five.'

'I understand... if we close the others, in the end Sally will have to leave by a single vent.'

'But she can stay in there all the time without problem. She could stay inside forever and never get tired. It won't be easy to get her out.'- said Booker still not sure.

'There is a way.' - said Elizabeth and I didn't like her look.

'I'll listen.'

'All these vents are connected to the central heating unit. If we close them off and turn the heat up, she'll be forced out through the central exhaust.'- after saying that, my face of pure shock was the same or greater than Booker's face. She really was suggesting...

'You want to burn her alive?' - He muttered angrily. Although I do not usually like to talk to Elizabeth and I could not blame him. He still could not believe that SHE would have suggested something.

'No. We just make it hot enough to flush her out.' - Elizabeth replied crossing her arms. I didn't know which was worse: the fact that she had suggested that or the coldness with which she said that last one.

'Can't do that.' - Declined sharply. Then Elizabeth looked at me and gave a sigh.

'Although I also don't like this plan…' - I said glancing at Elizabeth to warn her. – '...we have no other choice. Either we find her… or one of those splicers will. And we can't just wait her to come out.'

'I... damn. Okay.'- said resignedly.

'We'll do it fast. Before anything happens to her, we will take her.'- said trying to reassure him.

'All right... Where are the other vents?'

'This way.' - Indicating she responded pointing a door.

'Locked.' - I muttered as I saw I couldn't open it. - 'Can you open it?'

'Give me a few seconds.' - she came and opened the door instantly.

'What the... Where did you learn to do that?' - asked Booker very impressed.

'It's something I picked up long time ago, Mr. Dewitt.' - she replied coldly and I gave a sigh. This was going to be really difficult.

'Call me Booker.'

'If it's all the same to you, let's leave it at "Mr. Dewitt".'- responded more coolly and she moved toward the electronics room.

'Is something wrong with her?' - Asked me in a whisper as he looked at her strangely.

'She... just ignore her. She has had a bad day.'- said taking giving another sigh. Elizabeth was really going to complicate things with that attitude. Booker then grabbed his head and grimaced. - 'Are you all right?'

'Huh... yeah. I'm okay. Let's go.'-. said shaking his head. That was pretty weird ... and I entered Booker and Elizabeth told a group of splicers who were faced with the following vent.

'C'mon, love... Ol'Mickey just wants to give you a little squeeze. You don't want to disappoint your old uncle, now do ya? - Said one splicer and noticed his sick desire for the Adam's girl.

'You come outta there! Ain't no fair keeping that tasty Adam locked up in your stomach!'

'Quiet, ya yeg. She comes out for the honey, not for the vinegar.'

'Sick bastards...' - muttered angrily.

'Stay here. These guys are pretty dangerous.'

'Believe it or not, we know quite well how to beat these guys.'

'Really?' - said curiously. I moved forward and I saw that at the feet of the enemies there was a puddle of water. Quickly I threw a charge and killed two remaining enemies with the gun.

'Have I passed?' - I asked Booker and smiled as I saw he was very impressed.

'Not bad.' - said thoughtfully. Then I went to the vent and closed it.

'Two down. Where to now?'

Let's go to the bistro.' - said Elizabeth as she went and followed her.

We climbed the stairs and entered to a bistro. When we walked in, all the lights of the tabled were off and only one was on. A delirious splicer was there and still didn't notice our presence. I approached silently from behind and used my arms to knock her out. As I left the body on the floor trying to not make any noise, Booker went ahead to a stairs and went down. Next to the stairs there was a large puddle of water and some splicers were on there. Before they could do something, Booker threw a charge and shot them with his shotgun while the enemies were paralyzed.

'All clear.' - Elizabeth and I went down and closed the vent.

'One more down...' - I muttered. Then I looked at the kitchen and entered there. I found several clips of ammo and some bottles of eve. Then I saw a kind of chamber blocked by a panel.

'What is that thing over there?' - asked Elizabeth pointing inside. Inside there was a sort of a fan connected to a handle with trigger.

'It's a Radar Range. They said it was like a microwave but never figured if the thing's designed to cook a turkey or a splicer.'

'So... it's a weapon?' - I asked doubtfully.

'In a way, yes. I've heard it's pretty powerful, so we should take it. The bad thing is that chamber is locked... Do you think you can open it? '- asked to Elizabeth and looked thoroughly.

'Code locks are quite complex... but I think I can open it. I'll need a few minutes.'

'Okay. While you try to open it, I'll go up and look for provisions. If there are any problems, let me know.'- said as he walked away. I was grateful for because I desperately needed a moment alone with Elizabeth.

'Well... Are you going to treat him in that way all the time?'

'What do you mean?' - She asked as she removed the panel and began to work.

'You know perfectly well what I mean. While to have a normal chat with him and act normally, you treat him in a bad way even when you call him.'

'I'm not going to treat well a man who treated me bad... and killed "me".'

'I know but... he's not the same. I see it in his eyes. He isn't the Comstock we knew.'

'He is playing with us, Marc, like us. He's lying to make us fall into a trap.'

'Are you sure? Elizabeth, you're too smart to believe that.'

'It's impossible for anyone to forget the things that Comstock did.

'The mind is capable of many things. Also, do you think Comstock would risk his own life to rescue a kidnapped girl?'

'Sure he has a plan for her.'

'Oh, please...' - muttered in exasperation. Elizabeth's attitude bordered the stupidity. The revenge was blinding her completely to the point of talking nonsense.

'Say what you want, Marc. I'm going to reach my goal.' - Said with determination and I gave a sigh. I had to make her reason but Elizabeth was determined to not to allow it... and I had to avoid at all costs she could do something really stupid.

'How's the lock?' - I asked trying to calm things.

'Give me a few seconds... and done.' - Suddenly I heard a click and the door opened. I went inside and grabbed the gun. It was a little heavy and I wasn't sure how to use it.

'How the hell this works...?' - Suddenly we heard shots and we prepared ourselves.

'Watch out! Splicers are going there!'- warned Booker from upstairs and saw the enemies appear from the stairs. I decided it was a good time to try out my new gun and pulled the trigger while pointing at an enemy. Suddenly a wave of energy was projected to the splicer and he grew red. The enemy cried out in pain and his body suddenly exploded, leaving a trail of blood and debris.

While I was assuming what that thing had just done, Booker went downstairs and killed the other splicers.

'Hey! Everything's all right?'

'Yeah... Hey, this thing is...' - I said while looking at the radar range and the bloody rest and Booker looked the bloody rests the attack had left.

'Well, now you know how it works... and I think you didn't like.'

'I don't like bloody fights and I prefer to avoid them...'

'What if I take that gun? I know a little better how it works and I don't care to use it.'

'Better for me.' - said while handing it to him and he was tied the weapon to his belt.

'All right. Let's find the next vents.'

We left the bistro and saw splicers on the ground below. Booker and I attacked and advanced slowly down to end all the splicers. Then we went to a security door that was on our left and entered to the part of customer service. We saw splicers walking around around the place and prepared our guns. I saw a splicer nearby and ran to him. This shot me several times but my shield protected me and I hit him hard with the skyhook. As I pulled out the rifle, Booker stood at my side and fired his gun at another enemy who tried to approach.

'Splicers to the left!' - Elizabeth warned us. We turned and she called a tear that was a double of me. That helped to distract the splicers and I hurried to go ahead.

'What the hell was that?' - asked Booker astonished referring to the lure.

'After!' - I said while attacking the enemies. First we had to get rid of them. I sent a grenade to splicers who had come twice and then started shooting. I walked slowly as I attacked and hit one that was near. Booker then joined me and after a few minutes, we had cleared the area.

'Okay...' – said Booker while reloading his gun and then looked at us. - 'Now can you tell me how that splicer shot you the bullets didn't affect you?'

'It's a... huh… a plasmid. Thanks to that, a shield covers my body and protects me temporally from a few attacks.'

'I see... and yours?' – asked this time to Elizabeth.

'It is also a plasmid. It allows me to bring things to reality.'- she lied.

'I see... Just out of curiosity, where did you get those?' - said very interested.

'Err well... these are quite unique. We stole them to one of the... Cohen's customers. He was in the business of the Little Sisters.'

'Interesting... I never heard that there were plasmids like them.' - muttered thoughtfully.

'In the office there of the customer service there's a vent. We should go-' - then we heard Sally humming from there and Booker went running into the room. We followed him and saw him looking inside the vent.

'Sally...? Sally, it's me, Booker. Now… you come out right now! Sally? Dear, do you hear me? It's me, Booker.'- said as he looked into the vent and saw him desperate. If that man was still Comstock... he changed a lot.

'Booker, she's not coming. We still need the other vents.' - said trying to get him focus. He sighed and closed it.

'Okay... Two more and we'll be done with this. We could separate and close the remaining.'

'Sounds good. Elizabeth and I will go to the library.'

'I'll close the other. It's close, so it won't take me too long. '

'All right. Will meet at the appliances show floor.'

'Will you be okay alone?'

'Yeah, don't worry.'- Elizabeth walked away toward the library and I took the opportunity to talk to Booker. - 'Hey, I need to have a good chat with Elizabeth. I say this just in case this takes a little longer...'

'I see... Couple problems?' - He asked raising an eyebrow.

'How do you know...'

'Boy, by far your relationship is clear. Even a blind man would notice.'- said chuckling and I felt my face burning. I went to answer but then Elizabeth called me.

'Marc?'

'I'm coming.' - I said and turned again to Booker.

'Take your time but try it doesn't take so longer. If you have any problem, call me.'

'Thank you.' - I thanked him and went with Elizabeth. As we walked to the book store, she looked at me in askance.

'What were you talking about?'

'Nothing. Only assured him that would be fine alone.'- I lied. Better we talk inside.

When we entered, we saw splicers and prepared my gun. With the rifle I shot one who was coming from the second floor and shot another who was walking around small shelves. After that we went up and saw a frosty splicer. Elizabeth hurriedly called a samurai who attacked our enemy. While he was busy defending from the attacks, I approached to him and shot him repeatedly. When I was in front, he tried to throw me a ray of ice on the face but dodged nimbly. Then I put my hand on his neck and let out heat. He screamed in pain and tried to escape but I kept my hand. Then I turned away from a jump and the samurai attacked with his sword and cut off his head. I watched as his head fell and rolled on the floor and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

'Don't think that for being a lady, you will receive gentle treatment!' - I turned and saw a splicer approaching to Elizabeth and tried to attack her.

'Don't touch her bastard!' - I yelled at my enemy. I ran to him while he was attempting to attack her and Elizabeth ducked to avoid his attack. When I arrived, I pushed him hard and the splicer fell down the stairs. Groaning in pain, he tried to get up but I shot to finish him off.

'Idiot...' - muttered Elizabeth looking body.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah. Come on, the vent is out there.'

We moved through the second floor and saw a small turret guarding the area. When it noticed us, it tried to attack but after throwing a grenade, it exploded. We toured the room full of books scattered on the floor and half-empty shelves, and Elizabeth sighed.

'What a waste...'

'In this place there is no time to study. The books won't help the splicers.'

'Still, it's a waste.' – we arrived at the vent that was at the Art zone and Elizabeth closed it.

'Well, just another more.'

'Comstock should already have closed it.' - She said as she came down of the vent support and then she noticed the way I was looking at her. - 'What?'

'We need to talk.' - said in a serious tone. She knew what I meant and sighed irritated.

'Marc, you won't change my mind.'

'Elizabeth, all I'm asking is that you think well what's happening. That man is NOT Comstock.'

'He IS.' - She replied and looked at me defiantly.

'When he called Sally and tried to find her in the vent, it was clear that it wasn't him. It's a different man.'- said trying to reason with her.

'I don't care. I'm going to make him pay... and if he really doesn't remember anything, I'll "help" him.'- said coldly.

'And how are you supposed to do that?'

'The girl. As he finds her, he'll remember. I'm sure.'- that shocked me.

'Elizabeth, I repeat again: think well not only what are you doing, also what are you saying.' - I said warningly.

'Marc, this is the last Comstock. If we kill him, the circle will be closed. He won't hurt anyone.'- said trying to get closer but I walked away. That didn't worry me but the other.

'I have the feeling that you have forgotten the main objective.'

'Of course not. In fact we have been following it.'- I feared she was going to say that.

'Elizabeth, when you suggested that we should close all the vents and turn them hot, you thought about Comstock or Sally?' - said with serious gesture.

'I suggested that to make her come out.'

'That's not what I asked.' - She was going to say something but then looked at me thoughtfully. When she realized what I meant, she looked indignant.

'Do you really think I want to hurt Sally?'

'I don't know... Do you really want?' - replied coldly. Reasoning wasn't going to work anymore, so I had to play hard. - 'When I looked into your eyes after you said all that, all I saw was you hate to Comstock.'

'Marc, don't dare...'- she warned me and saw her eyes filled with fury. I didn't want to talk her in that way but it was the only way she would realize.

'Daring? I'm telling the truth. As I tried to act normal in front of Booker, you just thought about Comstock. While I was trying to focus on finding the girl, you just thought about Comstock.'

'That's not true.'

'All right. Let's consider for a second that Comstock remembers everything that happened. If after that he apologizes and he regrets everything, you'll forgive him? '

'NEVER.' - responded instantly with a so coldly voice that I felt chills. In her eyes, I saw the veil of desire for revenge blinding her.

'I won't keep doing this anymore.' - said tired.

'Oh, now you flinch?'

'No. I'm doing all this to save Sally, not to kill Comstock. I won't continue with the second.'- that angered that Elizabeth. When I looked at her, I saw that she was trembling with rage.

'All you've done so far has been to contradict me over and over again. If you didn't want to kill Comstock, why you didn't go away, huh? Why you made me think you were going to help me?'

'I followed you with the sole purpose to protect you. And I'm not going to kill a man who is completely different from our enemy. Elizabeth killing him will not make everything better.'

'You are wrong.'

'I'm not. You are completely blinded by revenge to the point of wanting to kill a man who is not who he was before. You're not even willing to listen to me for a second. - said angrily.

'Well, if you disagree so much with me, you better leave. You clearly don't give a shit about me.'- said coldly and turned away. That... was a very low blow. I felt that my hands were shaking and squeezed my fists.

'So we are now in that way, huh...' - I whispered. Then she turned and after seeing my expression, she realized what she had done.

'Marc...'

'No.' - I said instantly. It was better she didn't say anything or I'd answer something that surely I'd regret. Then I looked straight into her eyes. - 'I will not talk about what you just said because I know right now you're not thinking clearly. But I repeat this one last time: think well everything you are doing.'

After that I turned and headed down the stairs. I knew was watching me full of guilt but didn't follow me... and did well. Further discussion wasn't going to help and she had to realize alone that she wasn't doing well. Yet I couldn't help but feel bad... maybe I shouldn't be so hard but there was no choice. When I got down, I leaned against the reception desk and gave a long sigh. While I was reloading my guns, I watched the entrance so no enemy could surprise me. The minutes passed and heard no sound from above. I almost decided that I was going up when I heard heels coming from the stairs. I looked there and saw Elizabeth coming with watery eyes.

'Elizabeth...' – called her feeling terribly bad but she raised a hand to point me to not continue.

'You were right with everything you said. I... I was being unreasonable. I let that desire for revenge blind me to the point of believing that you were trying to handicap me. I should have listened to you from the beginning... '- said guiltily as she touched her little pinky.

'Look, all I want is to avoid you do something you might regret later. You're not a killer, Elizabeth.'

'Thinking about everything you've told me, maybe you're right... maybe he isn't the same Comstock we know.'

'So you're going to give him a chance?' - She sighed and looked down.

'Yes.' - I sighed relieved to hear that.

'Hey, sorry I talked that way before.' – Although she was crestfallen, she shook her head.

'You don't have to apologize. You had every right to be angry. Sorry I said it was better you left and you didn't care about me. Never should-' - before she could continue, I pulled her to me and kissed her. When we stopped, I couldn't help but smile seeing her face flushed and looking at me in surprise.

'I think everything is quite clear now. No need to say more.'- she smiled and hugged me.

'I love you.'

'Me too.' - said with a smile. When she pulled away, I saw that the kind and sweet Elizabeth was back.

'We should go. Comst... I mean, Booker's waiting... '- said with a sigh. I couldn't help but laugh and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Let's go.'

Both left the library and went toward the appliance show floor. Elizabeth grabbed my arm as she always liked and put her head on my shoulder. Finally everything was again as before. When we passed the doors leading to the next room, we looked around for Booker.

'Finally you're here.' - we jumped by the surprise and saw Booker leaning against the wall, right next to the door.

'It's not the most ideal place to give these jumpscares.' - said annoyed.

'Sorry.' – he said chuckling. – 'So have you solved your "love" problems?'

'Wait, did you say him?' - asked Elizabeth surprised.

'I only told him we were going to talk.' - I answered quickly.

'Hey, don't need to feel embarrassed.' - said fun. - 'I suppose you have closed the other vent.'

'Yeah. Now we just need to find the exhaust that is in the toys area.'

'All right. I have cleared this room so we can proceed without problem.'

The three moved around the room that was filled with mannequins, exhibitors and also dead splicers. Some parts were sunken and much of the shelves had been ransacked. When we arrived at the gates of the end, Booker tried to open them but couldn't.

'Locked from the other side. How the hell are...' - muttered annoyed.

'Look.' - said Elizabeth and pointed to a hole of a duct in the wall. – 'I think I can squeeze through. Gimme a boost.'

'All right. Be careful.'- said as I helped Elizabeth to boost her up. They listened as she moved through the pipe and then appeared on the other side of the doors. - 'Can you open it?'

'Yes, but... this lock is pretty complex. I'll try to open it fast.'- said as she leaned and began to work. Then we heard voices, and Booker and I turned.

'Shit... several splicers have arrived.' - muttered Booker as both pulled out our guns.

'Hold on a bit. I'm... I'm on it...' - said Elizabeth as she worked.

'Marc, you attack the right side. I'll focus on the left.'- said Booker while preparing his shotgun. Some splicers came running but quickly eliminated them with a few shots. I saw another group coming down the side of Booker but he didn't seem to have many problems to deal with them. Then I saw two frosty splicers running down my side and got ready. I saw that they got into one of the big puddles and threw a charge. While they were electrocuted, I shot with the rifle to finish them and fell dead. Then one splicer who was hiding in a nearby corner came at full speed with a pipe. I shot him but he dodged my attacks and tried to throw me a blow. I dodged nimbly and then punched him in the face. This covered his nose with one hand while screaming in pain and with the other tried to fight back. I dodged him again and pushed him to the puddle that was still electrocuted. Seeing no more enemies, I took a deep breath and I noticed that Elizabeth had already opened the door.

'Good shot.' - told me Booker while approaching to Elizabeth. - 'Did you do boxing?'

'Yeah. I was recently attending to a few lesson.'

'You really did good. You have a talent for this kind of things.'

'Oh, thanks.' - I said letting out a nervous laugh. When we got to the door, Elizabeth was waiting for us in a waterlogged dressing room.

'Come on. We are close to our objective.'

* * *

'Are you sure this is the exhaust?' - I asked while watching the vent. Toys area was huge with several skylines and saw any tears that could be useful to us. A soft lullaby music played in the background and several decorations were scattered everywhere. Elizabeth ascended to the platform and looked inside the duct.

'No sign of her.' - Said as she got out and looked at us both. We only had one option...

'Looks we have no other choice... We'll have to turn up the thermostat if we're going to flush her out.'

'I'm not sure about this... I can't...' - I looked at Booker and saw fear in his eyes.

'Booker, we can't let her stay in there forever. We have to make her to come out.'

'I'm not going to burn her!' - he replied very nervous.

'Booker...' - I looked surprised to hear Elizabeth calling him for his first name. - 'I know you're scared but we won't let anything bad happen to her. I promise.'

'I...' - said as passed a hand over his face and gave a long sigh. - 'Okay. Come on.'

As he went to the store and followed him, I took her hand and gave a little squeeze to show her that she had done well. She smiled for a second but then focused again. Now we couldn't distract or the girl would get hurt. After passing the security gate leading to the boiler room, Elizabeth pointed a panel.

'The thermostat is right there.' - Booker approached but after examining it, he stepped back.

'N-no... I can't do it.' - said fearfully.

'It's okay, I will. You tell me when.'- said calmly as I approached to the panel. After several seconds in which he kept looking at the panel, he took a deep breath.

'Turn it up.' - Followed his order and turned the valve to the right. Instantly we heard as heating rose rapidly and a cry was heard from the vent.

'Do you hear that?' - said Elizabeth looking around. - 'We need to get back to the exhaust.'

'SALLY!' – cried Booker as he ran up to the door and went out. As we followed, we heard the girl whimper in pain and how she moved through the vents. After leaving the room, through a closed vent we saw a small shadow trying to get out. - 'Sally... Sally, come out! It isn't working!'

'We have to go to exhaust. Sure she will go there.'- said trying to calm him but he was in the midst of a panic. When she disappeared, I forced him to keep going and ran while the girl was still screaming. When we reached the exhaust, saw the girl inside and Booker hurried up to catch her.

'Sally? Sally, it's Booker Sally... It's me… Come on… I'm gonna to get you out there... '- he said offering her his hand but she refused and tried to go back but the tube was too hot to allow her that. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and tried to force her out. - 'Sally! Come out here right now!'

'Booker, calm down! No need to be so abrupt!'- tried to tell him but he ignored me and kept pulling.

'No, no, no! NO!'- cried the girl. Booker finally pulled part of her out and we froze. The girl was completely pale and her blond her was dirty. Her dress was obscured by dirt and her small right sleeve was torn. But the most noteworthy were her eyes completely white, with no trace of iris or pupil. She was a little sister…

'Sally... no...' – mumbled Booker devastated as he let her go and the girl got away from him. While I was watching the scene, Elizabeth tugged my jacket and pointed backwards. I turned and I turned pale. A Big Daddy was approaching to us... and for red lights that his helmet was emitting, I knew it was nothing friendly.

'Mr. Bubbles!' - suddenly cried the girl who was inside the vent and Booker tried to reach her again. I saw be the giant lift the drill of his right arm and threw it against Booker.

'BOOKER!' - Quickly grabbed him shirt and pulled him back. The drill crashed next to the vent, sticking into the wall. Okay, first step: avoid at all costs that drill. While the Big Daddy was pull his tool/ weapon and putting it again to his arm, I dragged Booker back.

'No... Sally is...'

'We'll go for her later. Now we have to beat that ... thing.'- said nervously as I helped him to get up and pulled out my gun. Thanked god as I saw Booker focusing quickly and pulled out his gun. To gain some time, I threw a ray of ice to freeze it for a few seconds and walked away.

'We need to separate. If we attack him from different places, it won't have a clear shot.'- said while shooting the Big Daddy that gradually got rid of the ice.

'All right. Do you think that the radar range can do anything?'

'Maybe... it won't make him to explode but the heat won't do anything good to him. Anyway I'll need you to distract him enough.'

'No problem.' - I said as I walked away with Elizabeth and attacked the big daddy with my Tommy gun. - 'Elizabeth, hide well and don't let that thing to see you. I need you to call any tear that might help.'

'Sure.' - After that she hastened to run to a hiding place and I focused on my enemy.

'Hey, fat boy! Come to me if you dare!'- yelled as I kept firing.

The robot or whatever was roared and threw its drill again. I rolled on the ground quickly to avoid its attack and threw a charge to the wire that connected its weapon with its arm. The giant roared again after feeling the shock and turned to pull its gun. By the way it moved, I think I had made him angrier. I threw another shock to stun him and kept shooting as I walked away. There was something about it that put my nerves... I had faced many enemies, some like handyman surely would have been able to destroy an entire army. But they had weaknesses. This... this just didn't seem to have any. It was slow and heavy but he made up throwing its drill at full speed and ramming. And his armor was very hard... for the first time since I started fighting these kinds of enemies, I couldn't think for a strategy.

But then I the clip of my gun finished its bullets and hurried to reload. I saw my enemy ready to attack but then a red beam struck him. The big daddy roared and shook its head as it felt the warmth cast by the radar range.

'Now!' – cried Booker while still attacking with his powerful weapon and hurried shooting. The enemy stepped back, clearly surprised by the attacks and threw its drill to Booker. This stopped attacking and rolled to dodge it. Then, as the big daddy picked up its weapon, it turned to me and lunged itself against me. Before it could hit me, I jumped up and went to the skylines.

I moved at full speed and looked for a safe place to jump. Suddenly I saw the big daddy throwing its drill to me... and didn't expect it to be so fast. Although it didn't fully hit me, this touched my arm, wounding it and felt a sharp pain. I groaned in pain and my hand failed to keep the skyhook working. I fell back to the ground and complained for the blow. Damn... this was too much... While I was trying to sit up, I saw the big daddy slowly getting closer and saw that it was to throw its drill again. I crawled back and it threw its weapon up to my legs. I opened them quickly and the drill fixed into the ground, right in the middle. That was fucking close! I saw it was going to attack again and hurried to get up. Then there was a flash and a motorized patriot appeared, attacking the enemy with its crank gun. The big daddy tried to react but I saw Booker activating the radar range and pointed the beam directly on it. Although the big daddy ended the patriot simply throwing drill, I joined Booker and attacked it with my Tommy gun. The enemy stepped back and I saw several sparks coming from its armor.

'Almost done!' - I cried at Booker and both attacked with more intensity. I watched as the big daddy fell sitting and after finishing all the bullets of my gun, I prepared my vigor and sent several electric shocks until I finished with all the eve my body had. After seeing it wasn't moving, Booker stopped his weapon and approached.

'Is it dead?'

'I think so...' - if that thing was going to move again after all I had to do to defeat it, I didn't know what I'd do... I saw its helmet lights flickered but after giving a little twist with my foot, it made no move.

'Marc!' - I saw Elizabeth running at me and hugged me tightly. Then she turned and examined me. - 'God... when I saw you falling... as it threw the drill, I-I thought... Are you okay?'

'The wound that left my arm hurts as hell... but I'm fine.' - I smiled reassuringly. Then I saw Booker looking at the exhaust and walked away.

'Sally?' - Called as he hurried to look inside again and we followed him. We listened her crying and saw Sally leaning on the edge of the vent. As soon as she saw Booker approaching, she refused again and tried to get inside.

'Is she okay?' - I asked trying to see her.

'It's okay, Sally...' - said Booker to the girl as he looked inside. Then he looked for something on his pocket and pulled out a doll's head. – 'Look... look, it's Sarah! Huh? See, she's coming to see you! We're going home… Do you want to go home?'

Booker left the head on the edge and the girl smiled when she saw it. Gradually she was coming to pick it up... and then the Booker grabbed roughly her by her arm.

'Booker...' - called Elizabeth as she approached.

'Don't fight… please… Don't… I'm here, I just want to take you home…' - said to the girl as he pulled her but she refused again and struggled with all her energy. Then I saw something vibrating from Booker's body and when I got closer, I saw that his nose was bleeding profusely.

'Booker, calm down now.' - I said but he seemed to be in trance.

'Booker! Stop it or you'll hurt her!'- warned Elizabeth. Then it was as if he had suffered a shock and he released the girl. He hit the ground and doll' head rolled close to his face. I hurried to approach to him and saw his wide eyes, full of pain... and regret. He had finally remembered.

'I remember... all of it. That poor child...'- said as he grabbed the little head and watched it. Then he looked at Elizabeth and tears fell down his cheeks. - 'Elizabeth... Anna... I'm so sorry...'

'Booker...' - I muttered as I saw him fell on his knees and began to cry inconsolably. I looked at Elizabeth saw her looking at him with shame. Also she tried to say something but couldn't find the words. I knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'My God... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!'

'Booker, I know what you are suffering. But you have to focus. We have to-'

'Marc...' - looked at Elizabeth and saw her looking behind us terrified. I got up and turned to see the big daddy behind. I went to lift my gun but it grabbed me and threw me away. My gun shot rolled out of my reach and I cursed. I saw my enemy trying to attack Booker but he recovered in the right time to realize the danger and jumped out of its reach. Then I saw the big daddy watching at Elizabeth and... no... NO!

'STAY AWAY FROM HER' - I instantly got up and run to Elizabeth. I couldn't let it hurt her... NO!

I watched as it prepared its drill and I ran with all my might. When I arrived, everything happened fast. When I arrived to Elizabeth, I pushed her away from the big daddy... and then the drill hit me. I let out a gasp and slowly looked down, seeing the drill stuck in my body. I heard Elizabeth screaming and the big daddy the same drill to raise me up and threw me away. After I hit the ground, I realized I couldn't feel my body.

There was pain, much pain but I couldn't feel it. It was so intense that I wasn't able to feel. From the ground I saw Booker attacking the big daddy with an expression of anger and Elizabeth running at me. When she leaned next to me, I saw she was crying and was looking at me desperate. I saw how she took a cloth and pressed it against the hole of my body. Although Elizabeth asked me over and over again to stay with her... I felt my life slowly fading. At that time I just thought in my home, my family, Ethan... Elizabeth. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, I wanted to tell her so many things... but I couldn't talk. It was late... it was too late.

* * *

**And… done. I know it's pretty shocking that Marc just died. I know, I also was too shocked when I decided that. Not all the fights have a good end… but we will see what happens.**

**As I said at the top, I had a few problems… The content of this chapter was initially to be written in two but after re-watching the moment of the game, I noticed it was going to be difficult doing that and keep the same intensity in both. Maybe some parts are too longer but I couldn't avoid it… I hope I did well!**

**I would be really thankful if you share your thoughts and post reviews in this chapter. I worked a lot on it and know your opinions are really important. **

**Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

**New chapter here! This is an introduction to the BaS Episode 2 story, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_For once, I felt peace. Everything was quiet, there was no more danger, no more suffering... I felt fine. I heard the melody of "La Vie en Rose" playing softly and opened my eyes. In front was a table with a gramophone playing the song and I looked around. I was sitting in front of a river and when looked at one side, I saw the Eiffel tower. I was in Paris. Everything was full of life: trees, birds, buildings... It seemed the ideal paradise. _

_'Good morning.' - I looked next to me and saw Elizabeth sitting in another chair smiling at me. She was more beautiful than ever, her hair tied with a ribbon and wore a white suit with a thin blue jacket. _

_'Elizabeth…' - I called her in awe. _

_'I was already starting to worry that you were sleeping seriously. We have many things to do.'- said with a smile. After looking around me, I smiled. Paris, Elizabeth... it was definitely the paradise. _

_'We'll go wherever you want.' – her smile widened and I saw in her eyes as she thought about different places. _

_'Mademoiselle?' - I looked at front and saw a man holding a small canvas. _

_'Yes?' – she looked surprised as the man gave her the canvas and saw it was a portrait of her. _

_'Un cadeau pour la belle dame.' - said making a small bow. I smiled how she was looking the portrait in awe. _

_'Combien?' – asked to the man who shook his head. _

_'C'est un cadeau. Pas besoin de payer '-. __Elizabeth and I looked at each other and smiled. _

_'Merci beaucoup.' - Elizabeth said very grateful and the man bowed again before leaving. She looked at the picture and put it next to her face so I could compare. - 'How does it look?' _

_'You are almost equal.' - I said fun. _

_'Almost?' _

_'The real Elizabeth is much more beautiful.'- She blushed and giggled. Then left the portrait on the table and got up to approach to me. _

_'Come on. We have many things to see.'- said offering me her hand and I took it gladly. Elizabeth drove me through the streets of Paris and couldn't stop smiling. We passed next a few painters who painted the landscape and them and the people who were around. It was like all they knew us. Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling and waved joyfully everyone. Then a man approached to her and gave her a rose. _

_'A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady.' - said the man with a thick French accent. _

_'Oh, thanks.' - Elizabeth said smiling and the man left after bowing. - 'Isn't it wonderful?' _

_'I also know how to do that.' _

_'Don't be so jealous.' - she laughed and went back to take the streets. When we arrived again near the river, I saw a girl running towards us. Elizabeth smiled. – 'It seems that Cosette wants to play again.'_

_'Marc, Elizabeth! Come, play with us!' – said the little girl playfully and pointed to her small group of friends. _

_'Sorry, Cosette but can't now. Anyway one day we'll play whatever you want. I promise.'- said offering my hand so she could shake it and she did happily. The girl left running and Elizabeth laughed._

_'This girl never stops.' – said Elizabeth sweetly and kept moving to the river. She leaned against the stone railing and watched the view. A band of musicians was playing the same song and everyone seemed happy. _

_'You and I, in Paris... Isn't it perfect? ' - said dreamily. I stood behind her and hugged her gently. _

_'The fact that I'm with you is already perfect.' - I felt as she was smiling and turned to face me. _

_'I know a place that you may like.' - she said as she stroked my cheek. _

_'As I said, we'll go to wherever you want.' – she chuckled and took my hand again. We walked near the river and looked at me excitedly. _

_'You'll love it. I have read many things about that place and sure it…' - going down a small stairs, in front it had a small booth filled with bird cages. In the main table where the owner was had a cage with a little bird and a book next . - 'Look!' _

_'Wait.' - I said laughing to see how she hurried to go to the table and watch the bird. As I arrived, I saw her touching the cage, trying to get the attention of the bird. - 'It's so pretty.' _

_'The bird and the cage! The bird cage or the cage…' - said the man and then looked with a strange look. - 'Why not have both?' _

_'Excuse me?' - said a little confused but the man didn't answer. That was... weird. - 'Elizabeth, we should go.' _

_'Poor little thing... seems it wants to be free.' - said still focused on the bird. Then she touched the cage the small door was opened. The bird flew instantly and Elizabeth followed it laughing. - 'Hey! Wait!'_

_'Elizabeth, it's just a bird.' - I said as I followed her but she was focused too on the bird. - 'Elizabeth!' _

_'Come back!' - said as she laughed and ran after the bird. _

_'Elizabeth! Could you just..? - I went to ask, following her but suddenly the sky darkened. I stood confused as I looked around and felt a strangely cold wind. I felt chills. All the life that was in the place... was gone. I ran looking for Elizabeth and saw that she was still following the bird. - 'Elizabeth, we gotta go. NOW.'_

_'Come back!' - said to the bird and suddenly started running faster. _

_'Elizabeth! Wait!' - I said as she went into the next street and followed her. As I ran, I saw not only the atmosphere had changed. Everyone was gone and some buildings were on fire. I had a bad feelin ... we had to get out of that place and quick. - 'Elizabeth? Elizabeth!'_

_'Come back!' - said running at the end of the street. A breeze sent powder to my eyes and I stopped a few seconds to clean them. When I move again, I saw that Elizabeth turned the corner and hurried after her. _

_'Elizabeth! Wait!'- I said as I followed her. When I reached the end, there was a winged statue that was too familiar. When I turned to where Elizabeth had gone, I didn't see her anywhere. The bird fluttered in front of a door and I walked there slowly. - 'Elizabeth? Elizabeth, where are you?'_

_I came to the door and looked at her with a frowning. That door... it was the same as the "hospital"... I walked over and opened it slowly. As I entered, the door closed behind me, leaving me in the dark and I felt nervous. When a small light lit, I paled. In front of me there was a litter and for the form that had the blanket that was covering it, there clearly was a body. I recognized the litter… and the form of the body. I wanted to run and escape from that place at all cost._

_'No... please, stop...' - I said walking away. I turned and I began to tremble with fear. Ethan was there, pale and thin. His eyes showed disappointment... and hate. - 'E-Ethan...' _

_'You abandoned me.' - said in a cold voice. _

_'No... I just wanted... I-' - I said trying to get away but when I turned, there he was, with that same expression of pure hate. _

_'You left me and I died. It's all your fault.' _

_'NO! '- I replied. I was terrified, he had to stop... When I returned to turn around, he was there again. - 'No... Stop...' _

_'You abandoned me!' _

_'STOP!' - I cried covering my ears and fell on my knees. I was so scared... _

_'You left me! You left me and I died!'- kept repeating to the point that the only sound I could hear was him shooting that. I began to cry and snuggled. _

_'I'm sorry... I'M SORRY!' - I cried and fell tears falling thorough my cheeks. - 'I should never have left... I never should have left. I'm sorry...'_

_The darkness took invaded me and although I was too scared to enter in, all the screaming stopped. Finally I was alone…_

* * *

In the background I heard a strange sound. Something was spinning and ending with a click. The sound rang several times and every time I heard it more clear. When my body started to react, I frowned. I felt my body hurt, was feeling strangely weak and my head felt a little dizzy. The pain was... seemed physical but didn't notice any wound. It was so strange…

Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked several times to clear my vision. The first thing I saw was Booker on the floor unconscious.

'Booker?' - I called confused. Then I looked ahead and saw a man trying to get Sally. I went to yell at that idiot to stop but then appeared another man.

'Stop fooling around and put a bullet in her. No need to torture the poor girl. We're not animals, you know.' – said the man with a strong Irish accent.

'All right, all right...' - When I looked to the one who he was talking, anger overcame me. Elizabeth was also unconscious on the floor and a man was kneeling in front of her, "playing" the Russian roulette. I instantly got up and ran towards him to punch him. His weapon fell away and he tried to react but I got over him and gave him another punch. When I went to give him another, I heard a gun as it prepared to shoot.

'For your own sake, you better don't do it.' - I looked at who had spoken and saw the Irish man pointing me with a gun. I raised my arms and slowly got up to move away from his partner. This then got up and punched me. Despite the pain on my cheek, I didn't let out any sound and coldly looked at my enemy.

'Son of bitch... You broke my nose!'

'Calm down. No big deal.'- answered his leader and then looked at me. - 'Are you brave enough to attack an armed man.'

'Who are you?'

'That's what I should ask.' - said as he walked, still pointing me. - 'And I'm the one with the gun.'

'I...' - then, didn't know why but an idea came to my mind. - 'I'm Suchong's lab assistant.'

'Oh, so you work for that slant-eyed wonder... And you think so I will let you live for that?' - said raising an eyebrow. Another "idea" came to my mind and spent a few seconds before answer.

'I offer you a deal: I'll get you back to Rapture.'

'Well, well... That's really interesting. And tell me, how do you plan on doin' that, boy? You some kinda magician?'- said lowering the gun and looked at me curiously. – 'In case you still don't know, Andrew Ryan's sunk us 5000 fathoms below his shining city. How does Suchong propose to get us back?'

'That's between me and him. But if I d this, you leave them alive and also the girl to come with me.'- said referring to Booker, Elizabeth and Sally. I watched as the other man pulled her out of the exhaust and took her as she tried to escape unsuccessfully. When the leader heard that, he raised a finger and shook it.

'I will leave the old and the young lady to go with you but the girl's NOT up for negotiation. Little Sisters are worth their weight in gold.'

'I've seen many more Little Sisters in the city. They were making them by the dozen. It won't be so bad for one less.' - said trying to reason with him. I couldn't let him to hurt her.

'That's a right fairy you've dreamed up, boy.' - said as he got closer to me. - 'But I'll give it a try: if you do what you promised, maybe you'll have her. But if you're lying, we can just as well kill ya and your friends tomorrow. Down here, we got nothin' but time. '

'What's this?' - I asked him as he passed me a radio thorough the floor. I kneeled and examined it.

'A radio, in case I need to get hold a' ya. Now, if you see Suchong, tell him: Atlas says hasn't forgotten 'im.'- said grimly and nodded to his man. When I went to turn, the same who hit did it again at my head and fell unconscious.

* * *

When my mind was waking up again, I heard voices and felt a sharp pain in my head. I winced and put a hand on it. That fucking idiot... If I see him, I'll make him pay.

'What... what happened...' – muttered a female voice. Elizabeth... I instantly opened my eyes and saw that she and Booker had woken up. For how they looked, it also seemed that they had suffered a great blow. Then Elizabeth noticed me and her eyes widened. - 'Oh my god...'

'Elizabeth, are you-' - went to ask but suddenly she hurried approach to me and hugged me thightly. - 'Woah! Easy'

'Marc...' - mumbled and when she looked at me, I saw she was crying. She took my face in her hand and looked at me, as if she couldn't believe I was there. - "Marc, my God, you're here...'

'Of course I'm here.' - said confused. Booker approached to us and looked at me shocked.

'Boy, are you okay?' - He asked slowly.

'Yeah. My head and my body hurts but I'm fine... I think.'- Booker leaned down next to me and gently pushed Elizabeth. Then he grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it. Elizabeth touched my torso as if making sure I was okay... I didn't know what they expected to see but didn't see anything strange.

'Boy, do you remember what happened? Before falling unconscious.' - he asked with serious look. Elizabeth took my hand in hers and looked at me intently.

'I... huh... I remember we walked into the toy store and went to find Sally. Then came a Big Daddy and we defeated it. After that we went for Sally again and you remembered the past and...'- then I frowned. - 'No... I... I just remember that.'

'Are you sure? Don't remember anything else?'- insisted Booker.

'I've already said no. Can you tell me what's going on?'- I asked annoyed.

'Marc...' - called me Elizabeth and by the way she looked at me, looked like she was going to cry again. - 'You… you died.'

'W-what?' - said in shock. I didn't understand anything.

'The big daddy ... After I "remembered", it tried to attack us... and it killed you.'

'But that's impossible!' - I said turning away from them and stood up abruptly. My head hurt like hell and it seemed like it was going about to explode. - 'If I were dead, I wouldn't be talking right now.'

'That's what we're trying to find out.' - said Booker trying to calm me down. Then Elizabeth came over and took my hands.

'Marc, think. You are confused because you don't remember but you really know what happened.'- said softly. I looked into her blue eyes and despite being still watery, she was focused to help me. I sighed and closed my eyes. As I concentrated and tried to remember what had happened, the images began to appear in my head in flashes.

'I remember... I remember I was trying to calm Booker.' - said as I frowned and tried to focus on the flashes. - 'Then I turned and saw again the Big Daddy. I tried to attack but he sent me away. I saw Booker and tried to attack him but he dodged. Then it noticed you... I ran and pushed you in time so you couldn't get hurt...'

'And?'

'The drill... the big daddy attacked me and the drill was on my body. I remember how I died b-but... how...'- Suddenly my head's pain intensified and I stumbled, falling on my knees.

'Marc, easy.' - said Elizabeth as she knelt next to me but there were too many images in my head. I wanted to find the answer but couldn't...

"W-why I'm still here? I don't understand ...'- my head was full of flashed of different images and doubts invaded me. I felt something dripping from my nose and I touched it. I was bleeding. - 'S-shit...'

'Marc, look at me.' - said Elizabeth as she gently took my face and forced me to look at her. Her blue eyes… yes, focus on her eyes. - 'What happened?'

'I... I died.' – replied shaking and she stroked my face to calm me.

'But you're here. You know what happened next but you can't remember.'- said as she wiped the blood from my face. Then she took and pulled me close into her arms. Then she kissed my forehead. – 'I know you're suffering but everything is fine. You can do it.

Shakily, I took a deep breath and tried to remember. Searching between the different flashes of memories, then I found the answer.

* * *

_I was feeling too dizzy. I felt a sharp pain in my body but... if I was dead, how could I feel pain? Slowly I opened my eyes and realized I was in a boat. _

_'What the...' - I muttered frowning as I sat up. Here was something that wasn't right. Everything around me was dark and covered by a dense fog. When I looked at the front of the boat that was lighted, I saw a familiar couple. -'Lutece...'_

_'Finally he's awake.' – said Rosalind as Robert rowed. _

_'W-What is going on here?' - I asked confused. I didn't understand anything. - 'Shouldn't be dead?' _

_'Technically you are.' 'But we decided to break a little the rules.' _

_'Are you are returning me to life?' - I asked more confused. _

_'In a way, yes.' _

_'But why? Booker has remembered who he was and found the girl. Also I saved Elizabeth from the danger.'_

_'You saved her from that attack…' '...but she's still not safe.' _

_'I don't understand...' _

_'All the way you have traveled so far could be considered as a simple warm-up.' 'The real danger is coming.'_

_'So everything we've suffered has been nothing?' _

_"Unfortunately, yes.'_

_'But Booker is with her. He can protect her.'- I kept insisting. I didn't mind being sent back... but it was all too weird. _

'_It seems that he hasn't understood, brother.' 'Even though he knows.'_

_'Can you tell me what you have to say?' - said irritated. _

_'The girl will not survive without you.' 'It's no longer a matter of love but of survival.' _

_'And so you want to return me back to life? Why?'_

_'Since we helped Comstock to get the girl...' '...we have tried to fix what we did.' 'But all we can do is help to free the girl...' '...and close the circle.' 'That's why we can't let you die.'_

_'Okay… so you're going to be bringing me back to life every time I die.' _

_'Not exactly.' - That didn't sound good. _

_'What do you mean?' _

_'Even if we want to bring someone back to the real world...' '...sometimes it may not always be possible.' 'And we've already spent a chance.' _

_'Okay, I get it.' - said with a sigh. Besides to protect Elizabeth, stay alive at all costs was added… or it would be the end. While the boat was advancing, I saw that we were approaching to a lighthouse. _

_'There are two things you must remember.' 'Two things you have to say at the right moment.' 'When they ask who you are, say you are Suchong's lab assistant.' 'When they ask why, say you can get him back to Rapture.'_

_'And when I'll know when I have to answer?' _

_'You will.' 'Your mind will know when to respond.' _

_'That answer solves everything.' - said passing a hans through my face. The boat came to the lighthouse and jumped to the stairs. Then I saw the Lutece going away with the boat. _

_'Good luck, Mr. Clark.' 'You'll need.' 'But we fully trust you.' _

_'Hey.' - called them and both looked me. -'Thanks... for everything.'_

_While they were getting away, I knew they smiled and kept rowing until they were lost in the fog. As I walked up to the doors of the lighthouse, I heard the Lutece singing an old folk song. It was like they were everywhere... When I got to the door,I took a deep breath. I had another chance... and couldn't die again. I couldn't fail this time. I rested my hand on the door and entered, returning to the real world. _

So that's how I "resurrected". After remembering that, it was like it just happened now. The Lutece wanted to ensure that they fulfill their main goal and I was the person who could allow it. I had to protect Elizabeth at all costs, save Sally, help Booker... and not die.

* * *

'Marc? Marc!' - Blinked several times and saw Elizabeth and Booker looking worried at me. - 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah...'

'Are you sure? You seemed to be in trance... '

'I... I was remembering.' - said putting a hand on my head and tried to get up. I felt very weird... Then I felt a wave of dizziness and staggered. Elizabeth hurried to catch me and Booker helped her.

'Boy, easy.' - said Booker as he grabbed my arm.

'Marc, are you sure you're okay?' - asked me Elizabeth very worried and stroked my cheek. I noticed I was pale and panting slightly but I forced myself to nod.

'Y-yes. I just need some time to assume all these.'

'Have you remembered how the hell did you come back to life?' – asked Booker.

'Lutece...'

'The twins?' - said shocked.

'Yes... they have been watching us all this time and I was being watched. They sent me back here.'

'Why?'

'They want to help m... they want to help us. They didn't want me to die but have warned me that we are in serious danger.'

'What do you mean?'

'Before, while you were unconscious, I saw a few men around. I saw how they took Sally but I made a deal with their leader. His name is Atlas.' - said taking the radio that he had passed me before.

'Atlas... shit...' – muttered Booker nervously.

'Do you know him?'

'Not personally but I know quite enough to know that Andrew Ryan wants him dead and that is completely mad. He's a very dangerous man.'

'What kind of treatment have you done with him?' – asked me Elizabeth to return to what mattered.

'If we get him back to Rapture, he will let us go and maybe he will gave us back Sally… hopefully.'

'And how the hell are we going to do that?' - asked Booker more nervous. - 'Right now we only have two guns, a radio and some food. And you can be thankful for that.'

'I said I was Suchong's lab assistant. I guess he will have the answer.'

'Where did you get that idea?'

'The Lutece told me to answer that. Maybe they were clues to know where to look. '

'So our goal is Suchong's laboratory.'- said Elizabeth.

'I think I know how to get there.' - said Booker thoughtfully. Then I realized his appearance. He looked exhausted and I saw his eyes still full the pain of recalling his past.

'All right. Better start now and end this quick.' - said walking slowly.

'Are you sure you're okay? You look too weak right now...'- said Elizabeth very worried.

'I've been better but I'm okay. The sooner we leave this place, the better for me.'- said tired. Elizabeth nodded but took my arm as a precaution. Then I looked back and saw that Booker wasn't following us. - 'Booker?'

'I-I...' - then sighed and followed us. - 'Let's go.'

I saw how he went ahead and I knew he was suffering. Although I wanted to help him, there was no time for that. We had to fulfill a objective which we weren't yet sure and save Sally. As Atlas... something told me he was someone much worse than he apparently was.

* * *

**And here ends the chapter. I know there was no action but I needed to make an intro for the next part of the adventure. Maybe the reasons of how Marc was still alive were too simple and predicable but hope you liked it. **

**Now the most intense and dangerous part of the story is coming… Remember to sent reviews, it really helps to know where to continue and also write faster. **

**See you soon!**

**French quotes' translation:**

"**Combien?" = How much? **

"**C'est un cadeau. Pas besoin de payer." = It's a gift. No need to pay.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Silver Fin

**I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so much time. I've had a very difficult days in this month and wasn't able to write. Also this week I returned at uni and had to face the new crazy schedule (I already want vacation *sigh*). Well, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Looking around, I realized that Big Daddy had destroyed the toy store. There were traces of destruction everywhere and the only way to advance was passing thorough them. At least the giant wasn't there... While we were avoiding all the debris, Booker, who was in front of us, sighed.

'I can already get an idea but... what did you come here?' - Elizabeth and I looked at each other a little nervous.

'Well, we came for you...'

'For what? I don't think you've come just to make me remember.'- said with his voice full of pain and I couldn't help feeling very guilty for that.

'We came... to kill you.' - responded Elizabeth crestfallen. Like me, she felt so guilty. Booker stopped walking and gave another sigh.

'Why didn't you finish the job, huh? You would have helped to end all this suffer,'- said wearily. I walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'You're not like Coomstock, Booker. Now you are a different man, you deserve another chance.'

'What if I don't want that chance, boy?' - Said looking at me and I saw the pain in his eyes. I went to answer but Elizabeth did first.

'Booker... I know you feel bad about what happened… about me. But there's a child who needs you.'- said looking into his eyes.

'Sally...' - he muttered.

'You came to save her. Stay strong for her'-. she insisted. Booker ran a hand over his face and breathed deeply.

'Yes... yes, I can't give up now.' - He said to himself and nodded. - 'All right. Let's go.'

'Booker...' - called Elizabeth with guilty look. - 'I'm sorry I talked so bad to you before.'

'Don't be. Although I didn't remember before, I deserved such treatment.' - Then we headed to the stairs but were broken. Booker approached to a fallen shelves that was blocking the road and examined it. - 'It isn't very high. We can pass over.'

'All right. You first.'- Booker grabbed the edge of the shelves and pushed himself up to move to the other side. After that I helped Elizabeth to jump and then I passed. Already on the other side, we walked down through the stairs. Once down, we went to the only way that was clear.

'You know Suchong?' - asked Elizabeth to Booker.

'I know who's him but not much more. The only interesting I know about him is a rumor said here's his lab'.

'Right now we have no other choice but trust that rumor.'- I said with a sigh.

'About Atlas...' – went to say Elizabeth but Booker show his head.

'Remember this: if you have a small chance to escape from him and this place, take advantage of it without hesitation.' - said grimly. – 'I've heard many rumors and all them indicate that he isn't who is supposed to be. He's a true psychopath and won't hesitate to kill those who aren't useful to him.'

'Well... I have faced huge armies and other egocentric psychopaths – not intention to offend you... Another one won't beat me this time.'- said but then Booker stopped and looked into my eyes with serious gesture.

'Clark, this is not a joke. Believe me when I say that Atlas is much worse than Comstock and all your enemies together. That man is capable of anything.'

'Then he will face someone who is capable to stop him at all costs.' - I replied with determination.

* * *

After entering to an elevator and eliminate multiple enemies avoiding doing any noise, we arrived to a maintenance area. As we walked, I couldn't help feeling uneasy...

'Is something wrong?' - asked me Elizabeth when she noticed my expression.

'The atmosphere… has changed.'

'I've noticed that too.' – said Booker very serious. - 'This place is more dangerous... perhaps by the presence of Atlas. For sure he dominates this area.'

'Every time I like less that man.'

After reaching a large room that clearly oriented to children's education area, we found a door blocked by a lock. Elizabeth came over and frowned as she looked at it closely.

'Shit ...'

'What?'

'This lock has an alarm.'

'But can you open it?'

'Yes, but if I touch something that I shouldn't, the alarm will turn on and we'll be in trouble.' – said nervously. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me.

'Easy. We'll cover you. Don't worry.'- said calmly.

She nodded and took a deep breath before starting to work. After several minutes of silence, I heard a click and the lock fell. Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief and saw her relaxing.

'Well done.' - said with a smile as I helped her to get up. When we went to the other side, we walked into another area of education. The room looked like a class for children: a board which appointed the best students, small bookshelves, a projector showing an educational movie, arithmetic games...

'It seems to be some kind of school. '- said Elizabeth looking around as we walked.

'It's quite different from the schools of my world but not bad... if it wasn't for the subliminal messages.'- I muttered watching the video. While Booker was looking for something useful in the tables, Elizabeth approached and looked at two blackboards.

'I've always been curious to know how is being at school.' - said thoughtfully.

'Except for those classes full of fools who bully everyone, it's always fun to try to learn in them.' - Then I saw a chair with a teddy bear and took it.

'I wish I could have gone to school.' – said with a sigh. Then she took the teddy bear and examined it. Suddenly she gasped and staggered.

'Hey, are you okay?' - I asked as I took her and she put a hand on her head. Her face was pale.

'I saw something... but I'm not sure what it is.' - said with a frown. I took her to the chair and she sat.

'Is everything ok there?' - asked Booker from afar.

'Yes. Nothing serious.' - replied and returned to focus on Elizabeth. - 'What have you seen?'

'Little Sisters... were together in a room without danger. There was nothing strange, just them and a man… but couldn't see his face.' - Then blinked and looked lost, as if looking at something that only she could see. - 'The... the doors... are opening. I've seen this before... it's a memory of the future. '

'The future?' – said kneeling to see her better.

'I saw it earlier... much earlier. But I was unable to remember. '

'Cause you were "blocked".' - She nodded at what I said.

'Because of focusing so much on the revenge and being unable to see the doors... my mind must forget the visions.'

'Did you see anything else? Anything that can be useful?'

'No... but I feel that slowly the doors are opening.'

'It seems that finally you're recovering your power again. But don't force yourself, I don'twant you to suffer.'- said stroking her cheek. She nodded and after recovering from the moment, she got up. We followed Booker to the next door and saw that it was blocked by something between the knobs.

'It's a crossbow.'- said him after removing the gun from the door and examined it.

'That signal says that were designed for disruptive children...' - said Elizabeth pointing to a sign and then took some bolts from the floor. – 'Looks like the bolt delivers some kind of sleep agent, probably phencyclidine or sodium thiopental.'

'Huh... what?' - I said confused. Elizabeth turned and saw our faces of confusion. Then she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

'They had all kinds of books in my tower. How do you think I always knew what ammo to toss you.'- that made sense.

'You really are better than an encyclopedia.' – I saw how she tried to not smile as I took the bolt and put it on the crossbow.

'There are two splicers inside.' - said Booker as he watched from the door. - 'Shoot the closest one, I'll take care of the next.'

After securing the crossbow, I pointed at my enemy's neck and fired. The dart stuck in his skin and he groaned slightly to fall to the ground asleep. Booker rushed out to the other splicer and knocked him out from behind. With the room cleared, I approached the man who had shot and grabbed the bolt. Elizabeth approached to me and examined it.

'There are still narcotics inside. It can be used again.'

'They're also re-usable... I'm starting to like this gun.' - I said smiling. After taking supplies that the splicers had, we moved to the next door and saw a familiar name in a huge sign.

'Look, Suchong. And... it looks like this he has taken over the Silver Fin restaurant. That's… that's where the tear was that I used when I first came to Rapture for Comstock. Before this place was turned into a prison.'- said Elizabeth thoughtfully.

'But the first time you came with me was... 1960? When he... '- when Songbird drowned.

'I don't follow...'- Booker mumbled clearly confused.

'There are too many variables now.' - Elizabeth muttered. - 'Three different variables in a different time.'

'That doesn't sound right.' - said with a frown.

'I don't know... we are in a very difficult moment in the space-time and now everything is confusing. We better follow.'- Then she went to a store called Cupid's Arrow. Booker looked surprised at her.

'Elizabeth... may I ask why you're going to THAT store?'

'What's wrong with...?' – went to ask but as we approached and saw the posters that had the store, I got nervous. While Elizabeth was opening the door with the air grabber, I couldn't understand how she could be so calm. - 'Elizabeth, are you sure you want to go in there?'

'I know this place.'

'W-what do you mean that you know this place?' - I repeated alarmed. Oh god...

'Right after I came through, I needed something to wear that was little more Rapture-appropiate.' – When she finished opening the door, entered and Booker and I looked at each other.

'I think she hasn't noticed.' - muttered Booker and I nodded with a sigh.

We went inside and I saw shelves filled with erotic novels for both men and women. Saw Elizabeth with one of the shelves examining the cover of a novel. I approached behind her and saw that the novel was about a Big Daddy. And it wasn't the robot / giant thing that I faced before. On the cover there was a shirtless and very muscular man.

'I've never seen books like this in my tower.' - said very curious. She really hasn't noticed...

'Do you know about what are them?'

'I'm not sure...' - then I took the book and opened it. When I showed a certain page, her eyes widened and her face turned red- 'Oh my god... oh god..,'

'Huh, Elizabeth...' - she went into the interior of the store, trying to not look the novels. - 'Hey, don't need to react so.'

'Marc, shut up now or...' - then she saw they had cabins with windows with a view to a striptease room. Her face reddened more and headed into what was the warehouse and changing rooms.

I looked at Booker and saw he was trying not to laugh. I sighed and went after Elizabeth as he walked around looking for something supplies. Then I came to what looked like a dressing room and saw Elizabeth in front of a very familiar dress.

'Look what's there.' - said with a smile looking at Elizabeth's old dress. The last time I saw it was a dirty and broken by the battles that we had to suffer. Now it was like new, with no tears, no dirt.

'I fixed each cut and cleaned all the dirt.'- Said picking one of the sleeves of his blue jacket and touched thoroughly.- 'I have lived so many things with this outfit... I wore it after killing Fitzroy, when Comstock made me that... when Songbird died...'

'Well, not all are bad things. Remember when I saved you from Comstock.'- said smiling as I passed an arm around her shoulders. - 'Or when I made you smile in the most tense moments.'

'And our first kiss. And when you told me you liked me.'- said with a sweet smile and then chuckled. – 'I still remember how nervous you were.'

'Sorry but you were more nervous than me and needed a lot of time to confess.' - I said funnily.

'At least I was the one who started in our first "serious" kiss.' - said proudly and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Yes, but I was the one who insisted until we reached that moment.'

'You will not let me win, huh?' - Said fun and moved closer to me.

'Hm... No. Unless you make me change my mind.' - said seductively. She smiled and went to kiss me but then stopped. I looked at her anxious. - 'What?'

'Hey, lovebirds .'- looked where she was looking and saw Booker staring at us.

'Huh... what?' - said as Elizabeth and stepped back of each other. I knew our faces were literally red.

'If you've finished, I saw something that could be very useful.' - He pointed at the entrance to a room.

'Oh, well. L-let's go.'- said nervous and they both follow him. Fuck you Booker…

When we passed the entrance, we entered at the striptease room. It was covered with red curtains and there was a platform with the striptease bar. On the wall was a poster announcing a plasmid called "Peeping Tom" and saw a bottle of it in the platform. I took it and saw it had the shape of a woman covering her body with large feather fans.

'This plasmid allows to see between the walls and also to make you invisible. Quite useful.'- said Booker.

'Okay... Who takes this one?'

'Not you.' – suddenly said Elizabeth looking at me.

'But...' - went to protest but she shook her head.

'You've acquired a plasmid and took a few bottles of eve – and don't to forget all vigors you already have. I won't allow you to become a splicer.'

'She's right. Better not abuse of the plasmids.' - said Booker. - 'I would take it... but I think I shouldn't either... for the same reason.'

'Okay, then we just have...' - muttered and looked at Elizabeth. She walked over and reached for the bottle but pulled it away from her. - 'Are you sure about this? If you don't want, don't-'

'I will do it. I have never taken a plasmid or s vigor, so I'll be fine.'- said calmly. I nodded and gave her the bottle. She removed the top and drank the contents but I saw how she made a great effort to not to spit.

'I have a feeling it doesn't taste like strawberries.' - I said funnily. She grimaced and shook her head.

'Oh god... How can you stand…?' - Then she went silent and staggered. I grabbed her arm and held her up.

'Are you okay?' - said as I helped her to sit on the platform.

'My body... I feel weird.' - said in a whisper. Then she looked at her hand and suddenly a whitish energy went through her veins. Slowly her hand became invisible and she looked at it. - 'What the hell...'

'It seems that your body is finishing assimilating the plasmid.' - Then her hand returned to normal and her breathing relaxed. - 'Better?'

'Yes. I still feel weird but I feel that I can control... whatever it is.'- said thoughtfully. Then Booker looked through one of the observation windows and gestured us.

'I'm hearing something. I think there are splicers.' - warned us with low voice. I quickly grabbed Elizabeth and took her to the wall, next to the entrance to not be visible from the windows.

'You think you can see them with the plasmid?' - I asked her.

'Give me a few seconds.' - she her eyes and frowned slightly. When she opened them, they had a greenish glow. - 'There are three splicers. One is coming here.'

'All right. Don't make noise. I got this.' – said Booker. We stayed quietly as he got closer to the entrance. When he saw the splicer passed by, he approached to him from behind and knocked him out. As he took the body to hide it, I pulled out the crossbow.

'I'd like you to take this. Will you know how to handle it?'- I asked as handed her the weapon. She looked at it for a few seconds and took it.

'I think I'll do fine.'

'All right. Stay close to me.' - We left the room just as Booker returned. Both moved silently through the store and knocked the remaining splicers. When we left the club, we saw a woman splicer patrolling the other side. - 'I think it's a good time to test your aim.'

'Are you sure?' – said a little nervous while dragging her to a cover so the enemy couldn't see us. I noticed her eyes full of doubts.

'I'll help you.' - Then I looked at Booker. - 'Can you go near the splicer and wait? Please?'

'Okaaay...' - said a little tired. He quietly moved until be close to the enemy's position. Then I put myself behind Elizabeth and put my hands over hers who were holding the crossbow.

'All right. Take a deep breath and focus. Take your time.'- told her calmly while helping her to target the enemy. In that moment the splicer was too busy looking at a desk and talking alone. I listened how she breathed deeply and her hands relaxed. - 'When you feel ready, just pull the trigger but not too hard.'

She nodded and focused. I relaxed my hands and let her to do the job. After a few seconds, she shot and the dart went into the splicer. She groaned and fell asleep on the floor. Booker then came to make sure she didn't move and made a gesture.

'She's asleep.' - We approached and noticed the dart was stuck in the neck. I took it and gave it to Elizabeth with a smile.

'Nice shot.'

'Thanks...' – said blushing. While Booker was opening the next door using the hook, she approached to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and moved along with Booker when he finished. We passed to the next room and saw three splicers guarding an elevator. Booker and I nodded at each other to advance but then Elizabeth stopped us.

'I have an idea... give me a second.' - she took a bolt in which the capsule had a bluish hue and loaded in the crossbow. Then she shot the splicers but the dart fell to a puddle that was at his feet and they were electrocuted, causing them to fall unconscious.

'Well done.' - said Booker with a smile as he walked toward the elevator. We followed him inside and pushed the button to make it ascend. Then I noticed my head hurt again and I grimaced.

'Are you okay?' - asked Elizabeth worried.

'Yes... sometimes my head hurts when remember things from before... I died. I still find it strange what happened. Even sometimes I can't believe I'm still here.'

_'Dead? I don't know what you're talking about, boy, but if I had pegged you for a loon, I might have had second thought on our arrangement._' - said a voice from the radio that I had on the belt.

'Atlas...' - went to answer but then Elizabeth took the radio.

'What we're talking about doesn't matter. We will do our part of the deal. But I better find the girl as the last time I saw her.'- said threateningly. That's my girl.

'_You're in no position to make demands, love.' _- I frowned at that. - '_But I must confess, I do like a bit a' sass in a lass._'

'No intention to threaten, but you better don't try to flirt with MY girl.' – said annoyed at the radio. I listened how Atlas chuckled and turned off the radio. I won't allow that mad psychopath tries to flirt with Elizabeth. When the elevator opened, in front of us appeared a great store called "Bathysphere De-lux".

'Let's find that lab.' - said Booker as he went. When we passed the doors of the store, we hurried to hide. The big daddy that killed me... was there. - 'Shit...'

'We shouldn't fight with it.' - I said glancing at the big daddy from the cover. When I returned to hide, I saw that my hands were shaking. I have to admit, I was terrified. I don't want to fight that thing again. Never. Elizabeth must have noticed my reaction because she put her hands over mine.

'We won't. If we put it down and got right back up, it will very difficult beat it this time.'

'We will use its slowness to keep distance from him. And maybe, we could use it against our enemies.' - said Booker and after taking a last look and seeing the giant moved away, made a sign. - 'Come on now.'

We quickly moved in the opposite direction to the big daddy and moved around the store. As we walked, I couldn't help but look back nervously but Elizabeth took my hand and forced me to move forward. Thanks to hooks that were on the wall, we got quickly to the second floor and moved quietly to avoid attracting the attention of some splicers that were at one side. We went to other and come to another security door.

'Look, The Silver Fin. used to be a restaurant when I first came through. Now it belongs to Suchong.'- Elizabeth said as she looked a sign.

'And it seems they have tried to enter many times and were unsuccessful.' – said Booker looking at a good code that was covered by broken glass. - 'You think you can open it?'

'It will take me a while but I can do it.' - She replied and started working. While we waited for her to finish, Booker looked at me worried.

'I saw your reaction when you saw the big daddy. Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yeah. I must admit that I felt very scared to see it again but as we don't face it, I'll be fine. Well, we will.'

'Don't worry about it. I don't want to face that thing neither.'- said with a sigh.

'What about you? Since you remembered everything, you've been very quiet and crestfallen.'

'It's hard to remember again all the bad things I did... and I keep thinking that I should pay for it.'

'Booker, you are no longer the Comstock we know. You're a good man, you've came to this hell just to save Sally.'

'I came into this place because I lost Sally, like her...' - said looking sadly at Elizabeth. - 'I always make the same mistakes. Damn it...'

'But now you are trying everything to save her and that says a lot about you.' - I said trying to cheer him but by his expression I wasn't having success.

'I still have to pay for my sins. On one way or another.' - Said very serious. Okay then...

'Well, do you want to pay now?'

'Excuse me...?' - said surprised. Suddenly I punched him in the face and he fell on the floor. Elizabeth turned and looked at me alarmed.

'What the hell are you doing?!'

'He wanted to pay and I've always wanted to punch Comstock's face. I think it's a good solution.'- said satisfied. Booker touched his now red cheek and grimaced.

'Son of bitch... you really know how to hit hard.' - said grimly but saw a his eyes looking at me funnily. I chuckled.

'After fighting against huge armies if founders and Vox, I have learned a lot of things.' - I said proudly. I helped him to get up and then I looked at Elizabeth. - 'Did you open it?'

'Huh... Oh, yes.' - Turned and after touching the paned one last time, the door opened. We moved into the lobby and approached to the reception desk. Then we saw something very strange. There were pictures on a small wall and also on the table.

'Wait a minute... these pictures ...' – muttered Booker frowning as he approached. - 'This Columbia...'

'And those are Elizabeth and I...' - said looking at them. In one I appeared walked thorough Columbia and in another appeared Elizabeth when she was dancing in the Battleship Bay.

'We knows us...' - Elizabeth said very confused. - 'This Suchong must have found a way to reopen the tear I made to come here. But how?'

'We'd better go to his lab. Maybe there's the answer.'- we climbed up and after opening the security door, we looked surprised inside the room. - 'Is that what I think it is?'

'A Lutece device.' - Said Elizabeth amazed. - 'That's how he must have reopened the tear.'

We approached the machine that in the middle had a small tear and saw the head of a familiar statue.

'That's Finkton's gold statue. That tear leads to Columbia.'- said trying to look in the other side.

'That's how plasmids appeared to this city. Suchong and Fink must have been in communication, sharing knowledge.'- said Booker. Elizabeth came to the tear and sighed.

'I'm still not able to open large tears and the machine appears to be broken, so it can't fully open. It seems that several materials are needed,'- said as she examined it.

'How will go to Columbia again will help us in all this? Our mission is to bring Atlas and his men to Rapture, and is place is at the bottom of the sea. It can't float.'

'It can.' - said suddenly and I saw in her eyes that she had just an idea. - 'The Lutece particle. If it can make a city float…'

'It can make this prison rise.' – I finished and she nodded. - 'So we just have to repair this machine, enter Columbia, find what we need and come again.'

'Exactly.'

'Well, now we're quite busy.' - muttered while scratching the back of my head.

'After we do all this, we will make this place fly.'- she added with a small smile.

* * *

**Here chapter 8. Has someone noticed the little reference to "Game of Thrones" in the last quote? (Sorry, I couldn't help it lol)**

**With my new schedule, the next chapters may take a little too much to be posted, Anyway I'll try to write in my little free time and post the next soon. See you soon and have a nice day! **


	9. Chapter 9: Lutece device

**New chapter! Again (and I think I'm going to this in every chapter) I'm sorry. I try to write as fast as I can but uni and extra works don't let me the free time I wish. **

**Anyway, here you have the new chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

After seeing the Lutece device was broken, I tried to use my knowledge of mechanics to try to fix it but I wasn't sure which pieces were needed.

'Let's see... watching the machine it's clear that go broken by overheating.' - said while watching the multiple sparks coming from it and touched one side to notice it was hot. - 'Maybe Suchong abused its use until eventually overload it.'

'Then we just need to get some replacements from the pieces that were damaged by overheating and find the way to cool it.' – said Booker.

'Exactly. Although with this kind of machine... I'm not sure what parts are needed.'

'Maybe there's something in the next floor.' - said Elizabeth pointing the stairs. We climbed up and found a small desk with a board full of notes and numbers.

'It seems that this is Suchong's office.' - said as I watched the board and Elizabeth went to the table to look a plan.

'These are elements: sodium, titanium... Why would these be on schematics for…?

'He may put them to classify them better.' - suggested and she moved closer to examine the paper.

'It's a code: A Vignere cipher. If we assume hydrogen is A, and iron, the 26th element, is Z…'

'There's always missing something…' - muttered but she shook her head.

'No. They are here. Never underestimate the fallibility of an egomaniac '-. Said carefully watching Suchong name and refocused on chemical codes. – 'It looks like a punch list for things Suchong needs to fix the machine: a cold cathode tube, a CO2 scubber… and a heal sink.'

'And did you know that just by Suchong's name and the elements?' - said Booker really surprised.

'I told you. A man like Suchong is smart enough to hide his important information using complex codes and stupid to use his own name as a means to encrypt it. He thought nobody would discover his secrets.'

'Until he found someone smarter than him.' - said with a smile as I put a hand on her shoulder.

'All right. Now we just need to know where to get these things.' – said Booker thoughtfully as he took the paper.

'The vending machines of this place should have cathode tubes.' - I said thoughtfully. - 'About the CO2 scrubber, any bathysphere should have some.'

'The bathysphere showroom is the best place then- A lot of models should have them.'

'Perfect. As for the heal sink... I don't know this place well enough to know where to get it.' - said scratching the back of my head.

'Keep your cool with Old Man Winter.' – said Booker, repeating the motto of the plasmid and after I thought about it, I nodded.

'That should work. Now, we should separate to find the pieces we need. I have studied something about CO2 scrubbers and find it should be easy for me.'

'All right. Go with Elizabeth and find the piece. I'll go to find some vending machine.'

'All right. Let's go down.'

After we decided how to do things, we went down to the entrance to the restaurant but as we approached, the door didn't open.

'Strange... it shouldn't be closed when I opened before.' - said Elizabeth with a frown.

She approached to the panel code but when she touched it, all the alarms turned on. Some gates blocked our way to the door as much to the lobby and got stuck in a small space.

'Shit... Now what the hell is going on?' - muttered and I and Booker pulled out our weapons.

'_Penalty for vandalism of Suchong device is death.'_-. said a voice with Asian accent from the radio. I hate when they threaten Elizabeth...

'I guess you're Suchong.' - told to the radio. – 'In case you don't know, the device wasn't working when we arrived.'

'_Device work! Vandals sabotage! You are vandals!_'

'Actually, we intend to fix your device. That is, unless you plan on coming down here and doing it yourself.'- said Elizabeth crossing her arms.

'_If… not prudent for Suchong to return to lab. You say you can fix?_'

'We broke your code, didn't we? Now, just give us the one to open that door and we'll see what your creation can do.'

'_1216._' - said instantly.

'Your birthday?'- she suggested raising an eyebrow and I tried to not smile.

'_Enough talk! Fix machine.'_- following that, the radio turned off and the gates that blocked our path disappeared.

'How did you know?' - asked Booker referring to her suggestion with the code.

'Again, never underestimate the fallibility of an egomaniac.'

'Let's go.' - Put the code in the panel and the door opened. We went outside and the first thing I did was to look for the big daddy. I sighed relieved when I saw it was in the other side of the room.

'All right. Time to find these pieces.'

'When we have them, we'll meet in the lab. Will you be ok alone?'- I asked a little unsure. Booker knew what I meant and took tightly his shotgun.

'Believe it or not, I've been worse. I will survive. You two be careful and avoid at all costs the big daddy. '

'You can be sure about that.'

After that we moved, and Elizabeth and I went in the opposite direction that Booker was following. Silently we moved around the room, trying to avoid the splicers and knocking them out when it was necessary.

'All this about going in stealth mode is so difficult…' – said Elizabeth a little annoyed.

'If Atlas wouldn't have taken all our weapons, I would have ended this quickly.'

At last we found the doors to area service quickly but once we got there, I cursed. The big daddy was nearby and splicers were watching around. If we could just make them attack to each other... unless...

'We're going to cause some chaos.'

I sent possession to the splicer that was closer to the big daddy and attacked the big one. The giant roared and began to throw its drill but other splicers were focused on attacking it. As they walked away, trying to avoid the attacks of big daddy that was going after them, Elizabeth and I ran to the door. In a few seconds she unlocked the door and we went inside.

'Not bad.' - said Elizabeth.

'Yes, but we better don't repeat this again. This big daddy is too dangerous.'

We went direct reception and a lift. I pressed the button and waited to get to our destination.

'Hopefully the bathyspheres have CO2 scrubbers.'

'They should have. Without them, the CO2 would be in the air supply and people would suffocate.' – and I don't think Rapture engineers are so stupid to ignore that.

'I know. The only thing I liked from Rapture was it had plenty of books to read and could inform myself well about this. Although I think with you, we're not going to have many problems.'

'After memorizing all the parts of any vehicle, I can assure you that I control this quite well.' - said with a sigh. My head still hurts when I remember the day in which I spent within 4 hours of class memorizing all that information and the teacher watching me from behind... - 'We'll need a long-haul bathysphere, one where the CO2 would limit the submersion period.'

'Surely there is something in the showroom.'

'_Sorry to disturb the lovely couple but I don't see you aren't making any progress in our agreement. And I must warn I'm a pretty impatient one. _'- said suddenly Atlas from the radio.

'I can assure you we're working on it. All I ask from you is to give us a little more time.'

'_Okay... but that's the only favor you will get from me._' - After that, the radio turned off.

'This man gets on my nerves. '- Elizabeth murmured uncomfortable.

'You're not the only one.'

'Do you think we will get away from him?'

'I hope so. If not, we will have to kill him. Or for sure he will kill us.' - when the doors opened, there were green bathyspheres in small rooms.. - 'All right. Let's find it.'

'The Humpback Whale… That thing is as old as the hills. Strictly bargain basement.'

'Being so old, for sure it doesn't have the CO2 scrubber. To navigate with it people would have to wear oxygen tanks and masks.' - Proceed to the next part of the room and saw another one but slightly more modern than the previous bathysphere, though I had the feeling that wasn't the one we wanted.

'Huh, the '52 Make. Classic. But it's a death trap. Twenty-eight known fatalities related to its use. Carbon dioxide poisoning.'

'I had the feeling that wasn't our bathysphere.' - said with a sigh.

'Worse is they're still on the market.'

'What the hell... at least they have a huge discount.'

We walked inside and approached to a much larger room and saw a red bathysphere hanging from the ceiling.

'There. The Stingray. Submersible time of 90 minutes.'

'That's our girl. Although being so high, it's impossible to reach it from here...'

'The mechanics had to get it up somehow. We just need to find the controls.'

Suddenly I heard someone approaching and we crouched. A splicer was walking near the balcony and luckily didn't notice us. I walked silently to him and knocked him out with my hook. After that, I looked over the balcony and cursed.

'Shit... there are several splicers guarding this place. We will have to be really careful. '

Both moved slowly over the balcony and saw two splicers watching in the next part. Elizabeth and I took care of them and went down to the next floor.

We moved quietly between some big boxes and suddenly a splicer appeared. He was going to call the alarm but quickly grabbed him, covered his mouth and choked him until he felt unconscious. When I left him on floor, Elizabeth and I sighed in relief.

'That was so close.'

'Up there are some hooks. We could jump on them and watch the situation.'

'Good idea.' - both jumped carefully to the hooks and looked around. Then I saw the window of the control room. - 'There's the control room and down the door to get in there but there are too many splicers around. Knock them without attracting any attention will be too difficult.'

'I think I have an idea to keep them away.' – said Elizabeth and raised her crossbow. She loaded an new kind of arrow in the gun and shot at the top floor. Suddenly I heard an alarm and saw the splicers running up with their weapons drawn.

Elizabeth and I jumped to the ground and we run to the door. She opened the door in a few seconds and stepped inside. The place was dark and saw some turrets guarding between some shelves.

'Damn... these turrets are really annoying.'

'I think I can take care of them.'- When the turret turned away, I moved fast and got behind it. After removing the cover control panel from the turret and examine the wires, made a few changes and suddenly the light from the machine turned green. I walked to the other and did the same. Satisfied, I returned to Elizabeth. - 'Now they'll help us if someone tries to pass.'

'Come on. The control room is there.'

We climbed the stairs to the room and arrived to a large dark room. The floor was flooded with water and in one side there was a big door blocked by a code panel that was leading to the showroom. I went to the control panel and activated the central lever. From the window I saw our bathysphere began to descend but it was too slow.

'Is not there some way to make it down faster?'

'I don't know. Maybe they have a button or something.'- muttered as I examined the panel but didn't find anything useful.

'Oh, oh...' - that didn't sound good.

'What?'

'Problems.' - Elizabeth pointed the window and saw the splicers running towards our position.

'Shit…' – I pushed Elizabeth away from the window and tried to watch while I hid under the panel.

The splicers ran to the next door and tried to open it in the hard way but it was costing them a lot. Then I saw another small group down and running to the other door. I was glad I modified the turrets because the situation would have become really difficult. I put a trap of devil's kiss at the door that the splicers were still trying to open and pulled out my gun. Elizabeth and I covered us on the panel and waited for them to appear.

'Tell me the situation of the other splicers.' - I asked to Elizabeth.

'They're trying to climb but the turrets are holding them.'

'All right. Stay behind me and don't move.'

The blows from the door grew louder and I saw the metal was opening. I raised my gun and got ready. The splicers finished busting the door and appeared the first enemy armed with a shotgun. I quickly shot to his head but another one appeared armed with a pipe and run towards us. I dodged his attack and hit his neck with the hook, cutting his head. After that two more splicers appeared armed with guns. They tried to shoot me but Elizabeth moved first and called a tear to make appear a metal cover in front of us. The splicers got confused for that move and I took advantage to run at them and killed the first with just a shot. The second tried to reload his gun but finished him with my sky hook before he could do something. After defeating that group, I looked at Elizabeth.

'The others?'

'Only one is standing and is coming.' - Suddenly we heard someone running and screaming with rage. Then from the other entrance a splicer running with his pipe raised. When he was going to hit me, I gave a simple punch in the face and he fell to the ground. He tried to get up but I stamped his head on the ground with my boot and finally was unconscious. - 'Okay. I think that's all.'

'The bathysphere is already on its platform. Let's go.' - after taking the weapons and supplies the splicers had, we moved.

Elizabeth and I passed the door that splicers had opened and approached to the bathysphere. We climbed to the platform through the hooks and stepped inside the bathysphere. After removing the cover from the engine compartment, I saw at once the CO2 scrubber.

'All right. We got it.'- said as he picked up the piece and kept it. As we returned to the lab, Elizabeth sighed.

'I hope Booker is okay.'

'Sure he is. The cathode tubes are pretty easy to find.'

'I don't mean that... I mean mentally. I always find him looking at me with a suffering expression. And when he said it would have been better had we killed him...'- said more worried but I stopped her.

'Although he may not be good at all, he is still strong.'

'I hope...' - then she looked down. - 'I'd have to control myself before. If I hadn't been so blinded by revenge, maybe... maybe we'd be out of here.'

'Don't start blaming yourself for all this.' – said as I put gently a hand on her head. She looked at me like a little girl who did something wrong and I smiled. – 'For now let's focus on fix the Lutece device. Okay?'

'Yeah… yeah you're right.' – I pinched her cheek and finally she smiled.

'That's what I wanted to see.' – said sweetly and took her hand. – 'Now let's go.'

* * *

When we got to the lab, we saw Booker who was waiting us leaning against the wall.

'Finally you're here. I was starting to think something serious happened to you two.'- said relieved.

'We had some problems with a few splicers but we're okay. Have you found the cathode tube?'

'Yes, although I had to look at 3 different vending machines. In the first it wasn't there, in the second it was broken and I had to go a little too far to find the piece in the third.'- said as he handed me the tube. – 'And you? Did you find the CO2 scrubber?'

'Yup.' – said pulling out the piece and went to the machine. As I put the pieces in their holes and made sure they were connected, Booker looked at me curiously.

'And what exactly do these pieces?'

'The CO2 scrubber surely will prevent us to die of CO2 poisoning as the tear starts charging. As for the cathode tube... I have no idea what function has on this machine, maybe help to call the tear or something but for sure is useful.'

When I finished, I walked away and looked at the big sphere that could project tears and noticed it had a reddish glow from overheating. I threw a cold wave of old man winter to the surface and the noise that was caused by the heat disappeared.

'Okay. It should work now.'- I approached to the lever and pulled it. - 'Open Sesame.'

'Nice one.' – said Elizabeth and I knew she was trying not to smile. Then the tear from before was re-called but this time bigger, allowing us to pass.

'Okay. We can pass now. Let's see what awaits us.' - Elizabeth and I went to the tear but then I stopped. I looked back and saw Booker quite far from us. - 'Booker, are you okay?'

'I-I...' - said nervously. I saw fear and pain in his eyes, and he was a little pale. - 'If you don't mind, I'll stay here.'

'Are you sure? We don't know how long we'll be there.'

'Yes. I... I just don't want to go back there.'- said shakily and saw how his fear intensified. Every time that man thought about Columbia, he turned in a strangely frail man. Now I understood why Elizabeth was so worried.

'It's okay. Stay here and... watch. We can't communicate but will return as quickly as possible.'

'All right. Be careful.'- said simply grabbing his gun tightly. I sighed and turned to Elizabeth.

'Ready?'- she nodded and took her hand. Both jumped into the tear and there was a big flash that blinded me for a few seconds. As I was trying to return my vision to normal, I noticed a familiar smell, the smell of sky and chaos. I blinked several times and saw a very familiar dress in front of us.

'That... that's your dress.' - said approaching to Elizabeth's old dress that was on a mannequin.

'Marc... We're on the First Lady.'

'We really are here again...' - said as I touched the sleeve of the dress and then I noticed the door in front us. I approached and went to open it but Elizabeth stopped me.

'Marc, wait. If we cross that door, we will have only but problems. There is another way to get the quantum particle.'

'I hear you.' – said very interested. I honestly didn't want to go back to the chaos of that city.

'The First Lady mark two was built around a particle lift system just like all the buildings in the city.'

'How do you know that?' - I asked surprised to hear that this was a second model of the same ship.

'I read in the "_Columbia Scientific_". The particle is sealed at the top of the structure. Must be up that lift.'- said pointing to a small elevator that was next to us.

'Perfect. That will help us to avoid tons of problems.'- said approaching to the elevator and pressed the button. When we went up and we waited to reach the next floor, I couldn't help thinking about a little thing. – 'Seems like a lot of technology just to float an airship. Comstock never heard of hydrogen?'

'The First Lady mark one did run on hydrogen was and it was destroyed by a single bullet from a Vox sniper.'

'Oh, okay. Forget what I said.' – said scratching the back of my head.

When we got up, we saw the great engine of the airship and approached. When we were in front of it, I wasn't feeling so sure about all that.

'Thinking about well about this, don't think it's a good idea to take the active particle.'

'You're right. If we took it just like that, the First Lady is just a 40-ton paperweight.' - definitely not a good idea.

'Then we must find the spare. If there is one...'

'Do you mean this?' - I looked at her and was surprised to see her with spare on her hand.

'Where did you get that?'

'I was next to the machine.' - said with a shrug.

'Oh, well. That's... great. Yes.'- said simply. We went back to the elevator and went down. - 'This is too easy...'

'I know. But hey, not everything has to be so difficult. And it's about time we had some luck.'

'Yeah... but still, it's too easy.' - said with a frown.

'Hey, do you think (at least for a bit) Atlas will fulfill his side of the deal?'

'Frankly, no. But we'll see what happens when the moment comes.'

'How do you plan on handing Atlas? He isn't just some spliced-up maniac.'

'I don't know but for sure he will make a mistake. Then we have to take advantage to take Sally and get out of here.'- Elizabeth crossed her arms and looked thoughtfully to one side.

'We are risking a lot by a girl who barely know.'

'But you're going to leave without saving her from that psycho?'

'No.'

'Okay. Because I hadn't thought about it.'- both smiled. Together till the end... as always. When we got down, we went to the tear and saw Booker on the other side. He looked surprised at us.

'You already have it?'

'Yes. It was pretty easy to find the particle.'- Went to cross when suddenly the tear became small.

'What the...' - I said with a frown and looked Booker thorough the small hole. - Do you see the machine is malfunctioning?'

'No. Everything looks right.'- he approached to the lever and pulled it several times but nothing happened. - 'I don't understand... it should work.'

'What the hell is going on now?' - said exasperated.

'_Pretty lady and fool boy not finished yet.' _- Suddenly a screen that was behind Booker lit up and appeared Suchong's portrait. Fool boy… Wait, what?!

'Suchong. He's controlling the device.'- said Elizabeth angrily.

'Son of bitch... Open the fucking tear right now!' - I shouted to the scientist.

'_Power for device very expensive. Tit for tat._'

'Don't care about that. Just tell us what you want.' - said growing angry.

'_Suchong want something simple. Lock of hair._'

'You must be kidding. Why do you want samples of our hairs?'- said Elizabeth confused.

'_Not your hair, stupid!_'

'Hey! Careful with what you say!'- I replied instantly but he ignored me.

'_Fink has secret lab. Mothballed. Forgotten. There, hair sample. In there, hair sample in jar. Cannot miss. You get for Suchong. Then everybody friends._'

'Where is the damn lab?'

'_Closed off, past Fink's quarters. You guys smart. You find it._'- after that, the screen turned off.

'Suchong, honestly, fuck you.' - I muttered angrily. That bastard had to appear right now to make things more difficult... - 'I knew it was too easy.'

'We have no other choice but to go get what he wants.' - said Elizabeth with a sigh. Then I looked at her hopefully.

'Cannot you do something with the tear?'

'I'm sorry. My powers aren't strong yet enough to increase its size.'- said disappointed. I gave a long sigh and ran a hand through my face.

'Okay. Then we have no other choice but to get into Columbia.'

'I'm sorry. I wish I could do something.'- said Booker from the other side.

'It's okay. You just watch nobody touches the device. We will get the sample and try to return quickly.'

'All right. I… You simply be careful. That city is really dangerous.'- said darkly. I nodded and we turned to the only door from the room.

'Never thought I'd come back to Columbia in a moment like this…' - said Elizabeth and saw some fear in her eyes.

'Don't worry. We aren't the same young and inexperienced couple from that time.'

'I know but Columbia will be as dangerous as ever.'

'But as always, we'll win.' - said with a smile. She sighed and looked at me with a small smile.

'Time to return to being the _Lamb_.'

'And the _False Shepherd_.' - said chuckling and took her hand. - 'Let's do this.'

* * *

**And, unfortunately, they have to return to Columbia. For sure there will be tons of old memories in the next chapter and will be special as that's the city where everything started.**

**Well, remember to send your thoughts or everything and post reviews (they're always useful). In my case, I'll try to write fast in my little free time so you can keep enjoying. See you soon!**


End file.
